Aimer un ennemi, n'estce pas interdit?
by prueflo
Summary: Après la chute du Lord Noir, Hermione et les autres sont professeurs à Poudlard... jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme doive protéger Drago Maelfoy de ses anciens camarades Mangemorts. Un Drago/Hermione Les personnages sauf deux sont à JK Rowling
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Un nouveau Maître des potions.

Un an après la chute du Lord Noir, Harry était devenu professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Ron était entraîneur de Quidditch, Hermione était sous-directrice et professeur de Sortilèges, Neville était professeur de Botanique. La directrice était le professeur Mac Gonagall.

C'était la rentrée. Le soir, les élèves allaient arriver. Mais avant, le professeur avait convoqué tous ses professeurs dans son bureau pour présenter le nouveau professeur de Potions, puisque Slughorn avait démissionné, estimant que la vie à l'école était trop perturbante pour lui. Hermione était dans le couloir du quatrième étage. Elle venait de son appartement qui se trouvait au troisième étage. Elle monta au sixième étage et alla dans le bureau du professeur Mac Gonagall. Les autres étaient déjà là.

-Bonjour Professeur Granger. dit le professeur

-Bonjour professeur Mac Gonagall! sourit Hermione en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil que désignait la directrice

-Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous présents, je vais pouvoir vous présenter le nouveau professeur des Potions. Je vous préviens tout de suite, celà sera un choc.

-On le connaît? demanda Neville

-Oui professeur Londubat. répondit la directrice. Vous pouvez entrer professeur.

-Du moment que c'est pas Malefoy. ricana Ron

Tous se figèrent quand le nouveau professeur entra: il avait les cheveux blonds, les yeux d'un gris acier. Son ancienne mine arrogante était devenue simplement froide. Il s'avança dans le bureau:

-Bonjour. dit-il

-Malefoy! s'étonnèrent Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville

-Professeur Malefoy! corrigea la directrice, les lèvres pincées. Soyez le bienvenu dans l'équipe pédagogique de Poudlard, professeur. poursuivit-elle en désignant le seul fauteuil libre

Malefoy s'y assit, entre Hermione et Neville.

-Je vous demande à tous de vous montrer coopératifs. Votre rôle, en plus de celui de professeurs, sera de vous assurer que les élèves ne répèteront pas les erreurs d'autrefois. J'entends par là, haine entre Serpentards et Gryffondors, découverte de livres interdits, découverte de la chambre des Secrets...

-Bien professeur. répondirent les cinq

-Parfait. sourit la directrice. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. Et, professeur Granger, vous accompagnerez le professeur Malefoy jusqu'à ses appartements s'il vous plaît.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis elle se ravisa: après tout, son travail avait des bons et des mauvais côtés. Elle devait l'accepter.

-Bien. accepta-t-elle

Les cinq sortirent. Neville, Harry et Ron prétextèrent des affaires à régler et partirent directement:

-Bande de lâches! Pensa Hermione

-Vraiment désolé de t'imposer un tel fardeau, Granger. Dit Drago

Hermione se tourna vers lui et se figea: il semblait sincère. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça. Elle haussa les épaules:

-C'est pas grave. Dit-elle. Allons-y.

Hermione avança, Drago sur ses talons:

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois revenu à Poudlard? Demanda-t-elle. Je croyais que tu détestais cette école.

-Disons pour faire simple que beaucoup de choses ont changées depuis la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui. Répondit évasivement Malefoy

-Quelles choses? Demanda-t-elle

-Moi. Répondit-il du tac au tac

Hermione eut un sourire:

-Il nous faudra plus que ce genre de phrase pour te croire. Dit-elle

-Je le sais. Affirma-t-il

-… Mais c'est déjà un bon début. Termina Hermione

Drago ne répondit rien.

-On sait que tu as été plus ou moins forcé à l'aider. Continua-t-elle. Quand on a été chez toi, on a bien vu que tu avais l'air de souffrir atrocement.

Il eut un ricanement sec:

-Oui, c'est vrai que comparé à Potter et toi, j'ai beaucoup souffert. Ironisa-t-il. Tu as subit le Doloris de cette folle et Potter est mort. Qu'est-ce que c'est à côté de moi qui ais dû servir Tu-Sais-Qui pendant deux ans?

Hermione s'arrêta pour regarder le Serpentard:

-Tu as tord de le prendre comme ça Malefoy. Dit-elle. Ce que tu as fait pour ta famille, je ne sais pas si j'en aurais été capable. Avoua-t-elle. Tu as servi Voldemort pour les protéger…

-Je l'ai servi parce qu'il avait la puissance que je recherchais. Corrigea-t-il

-Peut-être au début. Acquiesça Hermione. Mais plus quand il t'a demandé de tuer Dumbledore. Affirma la Gryffondore.

Malefoy regarda le professeur de Sortilège, étonné:

-Pourquoi tu me trouves plein d'excuses tout à coup? Demanda-t-il. Tu as oublié qu'on était ennemis?

Hermione lui tourna le dos et recommença à avancer:

-Il serait idiot que les élèves de Poudlard aient un professeur qui ne croit même pas en lui-même. Dit-elle. Tu ne crois pas?

Drago ne répondit rien: il était trop étonné par l'attitude de la Gryffondore. Lui qui la traitait autrefois de Sang-de-Bourbe, voilà qu'elle se mettait à le défendre contre lui-même.

-On est arrivés. Lâcha soudain Hermione.

Malefoy leva la tête et remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés aux cachots:

-A ce soir, professeur Malefoy. Lança la Griffondore en disparaissant par le passage qui menait au troisième étage

Drago resta quelques secondes devant la porte de ses appartements: peut-être qu'il avait eu tord de traiter Granger comme une moins que rien… Enfin, non, pas peut-être, c'était sur. Il avait eu tord. Lui, Drago Malefoy, il avait eu tord. Enfin, il arrivait à l'admettre. Mais, après tout, s'il était revenu dans cette école, c'était pour réparer ses erreurs. Et il allait le faire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Mutation en France!

Cela faisait une semaine que les cours à Poudlard avaient commencé. Drago passait son temps entre ses cours et ses appartements. Bien qu'elle aie franchement pitié de lui, Hermione n'en parlait pas. Elle savait que Harry et Ron ne le prendraient pas très bien. Elle était en train de ranger les plumes du cours qui venait d'avoir lieu quand Harry entra:

-Hermione? Appela-t-il

-Ah, salut Harry. Répondit la Gryffondore

-Tout va bien? S'enquit-il.

-Oui. Sourit-elle. Figure toi que quelqu'un a réussi à faire exploser la plume…

Harry rit:

-Comme Seamus en première année. dit-il

Hermione rit aussi:

-Au fait, le professeur Mac Gonagall veut te voir dans son bureau. Dit-il. Ca a l'air assez urgent.

-D'accord, j'y vais. Assura-t-elle en terminant de ranger la salle d'un coup de baguette

Harry acquiesça et partit. Hermione alla dans le bureau de la directrice et vit Malefoy:

-Bonjour professeurs. Dit-elle

-Bonjour. Répondit Malefoy sans la regarder

-Asseyez-vous professeur Granger.

Hermione s'assit:

-Bien, j'ai une nouvelle à vous apprendre. Déclara Mac Gonagall.

-Laquelle? S'étonna Hermione

-Il se trouve que le monde magique a décidé que nous avions besoin de renforcer nos liens avec les autres écoles. C'est pourquoi il va y avoir un échange de professeurs. Vous partez tous les deux en France, à Beauxbâtons.

Hermione regarda le professeur des Potions avec réticence. Lui avait son air habituellement impassible.

-Quand partons-nous? Demanda-t-il

-Demain. Répondit la directrice. Vous transplanerez en bas de la Tour Eiffel. La directrice de Beauxbâtons, Madame Maxime, vous y attendra avec Hagrid qui y est déjà depuis la rentrée.

Hermione se demanda brièvement ce que Hagrid avait bien pu faire de Graup, son demi-frère géant.

-Selon Madame Maxime, un appartement sera mis à votre disposition. Elle a pensé que vous aimeriez être ensemble puisque vous ne connaîtrez personne d'autre et que le professeur Malefoy n'a jamais vécu chez les Moldus.

Aucun des professeur ne répondit.

-Bien, vous pouvez disposer professeur Malefoy, j'ai quelques détails à arranger avec le professeur Granger. Dit la directrice avec un sourire en coin

Malefoy sortit sans un mot. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Hermione prit la parole:

-Professeur, je ne crois pas que… commença-t-elle

-Le professeur Malefoy est recherché par les Mangemorts restants Miss Granger. Dit gravement la directrice, interrompant Hermione

-Pourquoi? S'étonna le professeur. Je croyais qu'ils avaient tous été arrêtés…

-Ce n'est pas le cas. Notre Ministre de la Magie, Monsieur Kingsley Shakelbot, m'a avertie que les Aurors avaient attrapé plusieurs Mangemorts hier. Tous ont dit la même chose: Monsieur Malefoy est recherché par eux tous pour avoir trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres et nous avoir rejoint. On dit qu'il a subi plusieurs fois le sortilège Doloris et que les Mangemorts l'ont torturé lorsque vous, Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley vous étiez échappés de son manoir. Selon sa mère, c'est lui qui aurait appelé l'elfe de Maison Dobby pour vous venir en aide…

-Je n'en savais rien… avoua Hermione

La directrice acquiesça:

-Monsieur Potter est déjà au courant de tout ceci, c'est pourquoi il a proposé cet échange de professeurs. Lui devait rester en Angleterre à cause de son importance pour le monde des sorciers, c'est pourquoi il vous a proposé pour ce rôle de protectrice. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de l'accepter, Miss Granger.

Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir: après tout, si Harry l'avait conseillée pour cette mission, il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Et puis, Malefoy paraissait plus agréable qu'avant, même si elle ne lui avait parlé qu'une fois depuis la rentrée.

-J'accepte professeur. Assura-t-elle

-Très bien. Sourit Mac Gonagall. Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite bonne chance, professeur Granger.

-Merci. Sourit Hermione

Elle se leva, sachant que l'entretient était terminé, et sortit du bureau. Harry l'attendait. Il sourit:

-Je savais que t'accepterait. Dit-il

Hermione sourit:

-Tu me connais trop bien. Répondit-elle

Harry sembla inquiet:

-Si jamais tu as des problèmes là-bas, utilise le galion de l'AD, d'accord?

-T'en fais pas, tout se passera bien. Assura Hermione en souriant

-Hm… fit Harry, inquiet

-Ah, vous êtes là! s'enthousiasma Ron en arrivant. Je vous cherchais depuis tout à l'heure.

Harry et Hermione partirent avec Ron vers la Grande Salle pour le repas.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Paris

Le samedi, Hermione et Drago se rendirent à Pré-au-Lard pour pouvoir transplaner directement sous la Tour Eiffel. Quand ils apparurent au pied de la Tour, Drago leva les yeux:

-C'est ça la Tour Eiffel? Demanda-t-il. Ils se sont pas foulés ces Moldus! C'est juste un gros tas de boulons et de barres de fer! Grogna-t-il

Hermione soupira: pourquoi fallait-il que le seul Sang-pur qui les avaient rejoint aille vivre avec elle dans le monde des Moldus. Il allait détester ça, à coup sur. Elle chercha les deux professeurs des yeux et les trouva en train de partager une pomme d'amour. Elle rit:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? Maugréa Malefoy

-Regarde, Madame Maxime et Hagrid. Dit Hermione en riant

Malefoy regarda dans la direction indiquée et se tourna vers Hermione, interrogateur:

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il

-C'est une pomme d'amour. Répondit Hermione.

-Une pomme d'amour? Répéta Drago. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Une friandise?

-Oui. Sourit Hermione.

Le Sorcier soupira:

-Ils n'ont pas autre chose à faire que manger des friandises? Grogna-t-il

-Paris est la ville la plus romantique au monde, professeur Malefoy. Expliqua Hermione avec un air de première de la classe qu'elle n'avait toujours pas perdu. C'est normal qu'ils en profitent.

Drago ne répondit pas. Hermione s'avança vers les professeurs. Il la suivit:

-Bonjour Madame le directrice. Bonjour Hagrid. Sourit-elle

-Ah, bonjour Hermione. Comment ça va? Demanda gaiement Hagrid

-Très bien. Assura la jeune sorcière. Et vous?

-On ne peut mieux. Assura Hagrid avec un grand sourire

Madame Maxime gloussa puis elle regarda les deux professeurs face à elle:

-Bonjour professeurs. Dit-elle avec un sourire

-Bonjour. Répondit Drago

-Tenez Mademoiselle Granger, voici le plan qui vous conduira à votre appartement et à l'école ainsi que vos clés. Dit la directrice en lui tendant ledit plan. Je vous verrais tous les deux lundi. Sourit-elle avant de partir vers la pelouse du Champs de Mars

-A lundi Hermione. Sourit Hagrid. Monsieur Malefoy. Ajouta-t-il, le saluant d'un signe de tête

Le demi-géant partit avec la directrice, laissant les deux professeurs anglais plantés là:

-Bon… Heureusement que je suis déjà venue à Paris… fit Hermione

Elle déplia le plan:

-Notre appartement est en dehors de la ville, il va falloir prendre le RER. Déclara-t-elle en avisant la croix rouge sur le plan

-Prendre le quoi? Demanda Drago. Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas transplaner?

-Si tu veux manger ce midi, il faut peut-être aller faire quelques courses. Fit remarquer Hermione.

-Et tu ne peux pas y aller sans moi? Bougonna Malefoy

-Dis donc, c'est aussi pour toi je te signale! S'emporta Hermione. Je ne vais pas être la seule à manger!

-Ca va, ça va, t'énerve pas. Grommela Drago. C'est quoi le erreuère d'abord?

-Un train. Répondit Hermione en avançant vers un escalier

-Sous terre? s'étonna Malefoy en la suivant

-Oui, sous terre. Confirma Hermione

Elle acheta deux tickets et en donna un à son collègue:

-C'est pour quoi faire? S'étonna-t-il

-Pour passer. Répondit Hermione, amusée par l'ignorance de Malefoy

Elle passa la machine et se retourna: Malefoy se débattait avec le tourniquet. Elle retint un rire:

-Il faut passer le ticket au bout. Expliqua-t-elle. Et tu le reprends pour sortir.

Malefoy suivit ses instructions puis la rejoignit en bougonnant:

-Ces fichus Moldus… grogna-t-il

Hermione soupira et entra dans le RER qui venait de se stopper devant eux et qui avait fait sursauter Malefoy. Il hésitait à entrer et Hermione dut le tirer par la manche pour qu'il ne reste pas sur le quai:

-Hé! S'était-il exclamé

-Tu voulais te perdre? Demanda-t-elle

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Quand ils furent arrivés à Athis-Mons, une petite ville en banlieue de Paris, ils descendirent du RER: Malefoy était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire:

-Comment ils font pour supporter ça? Demanda-t-il

-Ils sont habitués. Répondit Hermione avec un sourire en coin. Allez, viens, le magasin à l'air d'être par là. Lança-t-elle

Drago soupira:

-Franchement Granger, pourquoi on est dans le monde des Moldus? Demanda-t-il. Toi, ça te dérange peut-être pas. Mais moi, je suis …

Il se tut brusquement: voilà qu'il recommençait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Hermione le regarda:

-Tu es? Demanda-t-elle, le défiant de continuer

Il baissa les yeux:

-Je ne suis qu'un crétin. Admit-il à voix basse

Hermione fut tellement surprise par cette réponse qu'elle ne put parler pendant quelques secondes. Mais elle se reprit vite et tourna le dos au Serpentard:

-Tu es loin d'être un crétin… affirma-t-elle. Les mauvaises habitudes sont dures à perdre, c'est tout.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui était étonné par la réponse de la Gryffondore. Il la regarda, surpris. Elle se tourna vers lui:

-Tu viens. C'est plus très loin. Assura-t-elle

Drago se redressa et la suivit docilement. Ils arrivèrent devant un magasin et entrèrent:

-Bonjour. Dit gaiement le vendeur

-Bonjour. Répondit Hermione

Ils s'avancèrent dans les rayons et Hermione se stoppa devant le rayon de fruits et légumes:

-Tu veux manger quoi ce midi? Demanda-t-elle

-Hum… Je ne sais pas… avoua Drago. T'as qu'à faire comme tu veux.

Hermione haussa les épaules et prit un sac de pommes de terre avec des steaks. Elle voulait prendre des yaourts mais elle avait déjà les deux mains prises. Alors qu'elle cherchait comment prendre les yaourts sans faire tomber quoi que ce soit, Drago prit le sac de pommes de terre et la viande:

-Merci. Dit Hermione, surprise

Le sorcier ne répondit rien. Hermione prit les yaourts aux fruits et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la caisse. Ils payèrent puis sortirent avant de se diriger vers une rue adjacente.

-C'est encore loin? Demanda Drago. Parce que c'est pas léger ces trucs là! Dit-il en regardant le sac de patates

-On y est. Confirma Hermione

Drago regarda et écarquilla les yeux: c'était une magnifique maison avec un étage. Elle semblait avoir plus d'une demi-douzaine de pièces:

-C'est une blague? Demanda-t-il. C'est ça qu'ils appellent un appartement?

-Le jardin à l'air magnifique. Se réjouit Hermione en poussant la grille d'entrée

Drago entra à sa suite. La sorcière ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se figea: tout l'intérieur de la maison était en marbre blanc. L'escalier qui montait à l'étage était revêtu d'un tapis rouge avec des barres de contremarches en or. Même Drago sembla impressionné:

-Je ne savais pas qu'on avait droit au plus grand luxe… fit-il, ravi. Même si ça fait plutôt Griffondor, c'est pas mal.

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine: elle était toute équipée. Drago posa les courses sur la table centrale et ils partirent tous les deux visiter la maison chacun de leur côté.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: De la purée façon Hermione

Hermione était revenue dans la cuisine depuis un petit moment déjà. Elle préparait le repas du midi en repensant à ce que le professeur Mac Gonagall lui avait dit le jour précédent:

« Le professeur Malefoy est recherché par les Mangemorts restants Miss Granger »

« Monsieur Malefoy est recherché par eux tous pour avoir trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres et nous avoir rejoint. », « On dit qu'il a subi plusieurs fois le sortilège Doloris et que les Mangemorts l'ont torturé lorsque vous, Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley vous étiez échappés de son manoir. Selon sa mère, c'est lui qui aurait appelé l'elfe de Maison Dobby pour vous venir en aide… »

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Malefoy était entré dans la cuisine à son tour. Il était sur le pas de la porte et regardait la Gryffondore: elle semblait totalement ailleurs. Ses yeux chocolat regardaient dans le vague, elle avait une expression à la fois inquiète et stupéfaite. Il ne voulait pas s'approcher, de peur de la déranger dans ses réflexions. Mais Hermione sembla se reprendre et recommença à éplucher les pommes de terre grâce à sa baguette. Drago entra dans la pièce et s'avança vers elle:

-Qu'est-ce que tu prépares? Demanda-t-il

-De la purée. Répondit distraitement la jeune femme

-Tu… veux un coup de main? Demanda-t-il avec difficultés

Hermione regarda Malefoy avec surprise, perdant le contrôle de son sort. La pomme de terre qu'elle épluchait fut envoyée contre le mur. Drago eut un sourire moqueur:

-Je ne savais pas que la purée se faisait de cette façon… fit-il

Hermione regarda la pomme de terre:

-… C'est une nouvelle recette… lâcha-t-elle

Drago ne put retenir un rire. Hermione se pétrifia: c'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire. Il se dirigea vers la pomme de terre en sortant sa baguette et nettoya le tout avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme:

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux t'en tenir à l'ancienne recette. Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur

Hermione se tourna vers les pommes de terre en grimaçant: après tout, c'était de sa faute! Il l'avait tellement surprise en proposant son aide qu'elle avait totalement perdu la maîtrise de son sort. Drago lança un regard circulaire à la cuisine: il y avait tellement de placards qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvaient être les assiettes. Il leva sa baguette:

-Accio assiettes. Dit-il

Une pile de six assiettes sortit d'un placard et alla vers Drago. Il les rattrapa et en disposa deux sur la table avant de les ranger dans leur placard avant de répéter la même opération avec les couverts et les verres. Quand il regarda Hermione, elle avait à nouveau son air pensif et remuait la purée distraitement.

-Granger, c'est bientôt prêt? Demanda-t-il

Hermione sursauta:

-Heu… Oui, oui, bientôt. Répondit Hermione

Elle se retourna et vit avec surprise que la table était dressée:

-C'est toi qui a mis la table? S'étonna-t-elle

-Qui d'autre? Soupira le Serpentard

-Tu vas finir par vraiment m'étonner, Malefoy… fit-elle

Il ne répondit pas pendant quelques instants puis:

-Granger, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demanda-t-il. T'as l'air toute bizarre depuis tout à l'heure.

-… Malefoy, est-ce que c'est toi qui a envoyé Dobby nous sauver quand on était chez toi? Demanda-t-elle, plongeant son regard dans celui du sorcier

Il détourna le regard: se remémorer que Hermione avait été torturée sous ses yeux lui était douloureux. Il avait été tétanisé quand sa tante Bellatrix s'en était prise à elle.

-Malefoy, est-ce que c'était toi? Répéta Hermione

-… Oui. Avoua Drago. C'était moi…

-Tu as risqué ta vie pour nous sauver Harry, Ron et moi… constata-t-elle

-Ca faisait 6 ans qu'on était ennemis. Je commençais à vous connaître un peu… Même si je ne vous aimaient pas, je ne pouvais pas laisser Bellatrix vous tuer… répondit-il

-Et maintenant, c'est toi qui es en danger à cause de ça. Fit remarquer Hermione

-Comment ça? S'étonna le blond, les sourcils froncés.

Hermione regarda sa casserole: elle avait gaffé. Seuls quatre personnes savaient que Drago était encore recherché par les Mangemorts: Mac Gonagall, Harry, le Ministre et elle-même. Drago n'en savait rien…Il se rapprocha d'elle:

-Granger, tu me caches quelque chose? Demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus suave

Hermione remua la purée:

-Oui, il n'y a pas de lait. Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose… grogna-t-elle en éteignant le feu sous l'ustensile

Le Serpentard lança un regard suspicieux à la Gryffondore puis soupira en tournant le dos:

-J'y vais. Dit-il

-Non! S'écria Hermione

Il se stoppa net et se retourna vers le jeune femme:

-Euh, je veux dire… Je vais y aller. Sourit la sorcière. T'es pas habitué au monde Moldu. T'as qu'à regarder la télé, t'apprendras plein de choses sur eux qui te seront utiles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Granger? Demanda Drago, plus que suspicieux. T'es pas normale aujourd'hui…

-Je ne te cache rien. Fit Hermione. J'ai juste peur que tu te perdes. J'aurais pas l'air fine moi si je devais te chercher dans tout Athis-Mons…

-Alors en fait, tu me prends vraiment pour un demeuré. Fit Drago

La Gryffondore soupira:

-Tu sais quoi? Crois ce que tu veux. Je vais chercher le lait, je reviens. Lança-t-elle en passant dans le hall pour prendre son sac

-C'est quoi la télé? Demanda Drago quand elle fut sortie

Hermione retourna au magasin. Le vendeur lui sourit:

-Vous avez oublié quelque chose? Demanda-t-il, amusé

-Oui, du lait. Sourit Hermione.

L'homme rit:

-Comme tous les jeunes couples. Dit-il. Ils oublient toujours quelque chose.

-Oh… Non, ce n'était pas…On est juste colocataires. Assura Hermione, les joues rouge

L'homme rit:

-D'accord.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le rayon des produits laitiers. Elle y trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et alla payer. L'homme la regarda avec sérieux:

-Si je puis vous donner un conseil, mademoiselle, essayez de ne pas vous promener le soir dans les rues d'Athis-Mons. Surtout après la nuit.

-Ah? Pourquoi? Demanda Hermione

-Athis-Mons est réputé pour être le repaire de délinquants et criminels notoires. Expliqua l'homme. Ils savent que la police ne viendra pas içi à cause de tous les gens importants qui vivent aux environs.

-Je vois. Fit-elle. Merci de m'avoir prévenue, Monsieur.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Max. sourit l'homme. Je pense que je vais vous revoir souvent.

Hermione sourit:

-Enchantée, Max. Je suis Hermione Granger. Se présenta-t-elle

-Enchanté Hermione. Sourit le vieil homme

Il regarda l'heure:

-Ah, c'est l'heure de la fermeture… fit-il, comme ennuyé

-Alors, à demain probablement. Sourit Hermione

L'homme sourit:

-A demain. Dit-il gaiement

Hermione sortit du magasin et rentra chez elle et Drago. Elle le trouva devant la télé. Il semblait totalement déconcerté:

-Malefoy? Appela-t-elle

Il alla vers elle:

-Ces Moldus sont fous! Lâcha-t-il. Ils passent des images très étranges sur cette chose. Il y a eu un train comme celui qu'on a pris. Il a déraillé.

-Ah? Fit Hermione

Elle posa le lait et alla devant la télé:

« … Dont le conducteur semble avoir été tué. C'est la première fois qu'un métro déraille en pleine gare et fait autant de morts. On compte presque 300 morts et 150 blessés totalement traumatisés. »disait la présentatrice. « Un bilan très lourd pour la population de Paris. »

Elle éteignit la télé et soupira. Drago la regarda aller à la cuisine puis la suivit:

-Ca arrive souvent ce genre de chose? Demanda-t-il, déstabilisé

-Pas vraiment non. Admit Hermione.

-Ca aurait pu être nous! S'emporta Malefoy

-Oui. Admit simplement Hermione en ajoutant le lait à la purée compacte

Drago secoua la tête:

-Il sont complètement fous ces Moldus. Grommela-t-il en s'asseyant à la table

-Le gérant du magasin où on est allés m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas sortir à la nuit tombée. Lança Hermione pour changer de conversation

-Pourquoi? S'étonna le Serpentard

-Il paraît qu'il y a des voyous dans le coin. Répondit Hermione.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement. Hermione mit une bonne partie de l'après midi à ranger ses affaires (ses livres surtout) tandis que Malefoy arrangeait sa chambre pour qu'elle soit la plus élégante possible à coups de sorts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Intenses réflexions.

Le lendemain, quand Hermione se leva, elle descendit à la cuisine et prit un verre de lait en guise de petit déjeuner avant d'aller se laver et s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Quand elle en ressortit, elle alla toquer légèrement à la porte de son colocataire. Pas de réponse. Elle entrebâilla la porte et regarda le lit recouvert d'un édredon vert émeraude du Serpentard: il était vide. Paniquée, Hermione parcourut toutes les salles de la maison en appelant Malefoy, sans obtenir de réponse. Elle sortit même dans le jardin:

-Par le caleçon de Merlin, où est-ce que ce fichu Serpentard est passé? S'inquiéta-t-elle. On me dit de surveiller Malefoy et je le perd de vue après seulement une journée! Bravo Hermione! Là, tu as fait très fort!

Elle rentra dans la maison et entendit la porte se refermer doucement. Elle fonça dans le hall comme une furie:

-Malefoy! Hurla-t-elle

Le sorcier sursauta et se tourna vers Hermione avec un air de reproche:

-Ca va pas de gueuler comme ça dès le matin? grogna-t-il

-C'est toi qui va pas! Répliqua Hermione. Où est-ce que t'étais passé?

-Hey, on est pas ensemble tous les deux! J'ai encore le droit de sortir si je veux! Cracha-t-il, agacé par l'attitude de la sorcière

Hermione prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer puis regarda à nouveau le Serpentard:

-Tu as raison. Admit-elle. Excuse moi.

-Franchement, je te comprend de moins en moins, Granger. Râla Malefoy en allant dans la cuisine.

-Tu pourrais laisser un mot quand tu sors, c'est tout! Riposta Hermione. Que je sache au moins que tu ne t'es pas fait enlever ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

Il leva les yeux au ciel tout en déballant son sac à dos:

-Que je me fasse enlever. Grogna-t-il. Décidément, on aura tout entendu!

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda la Gryffondore, changeant de sujet et se rapprochant du plan de travail que Malefoy venait de couvrir de poches plastiques

-Des courses. Répondit-il. Avec ce qu'on a pris hier, on aurait pas tenu une journée de plus et il n'y avait rien pour le petit déjeuner. Du coup, je suis allé faire quelques courses en revenant de mon footing. Expliqua-t-il

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'Hermione remarqua qu'il était en jogging. Lui s'arrêta net: pourquoi il lui avait donné cette explication? Il n'avait pas à le faire. Il était libre d'agir comme il l'entendait après tout! Hermione entreprit de ranger les paquets sous le regard gêné de Drago. Quand elle se releva, elle le regarda:

-Merci. Dit-elle

Il se détourna:

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Répliqua-t-il. J'avais pas envie de crever de faim, c'est tout. Dit-il en sortant

La Gryffondore soupira: elle était rassurée de voir qu'il n'avait croisé aucun Mangemort sur sa route. Peu après, elle entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Comme il n'était que neuf heures, elle se chargea de préparer le petit déjeuner. Malefoy redescendit peu après et trouva Hermione plongée dans un livre. Il s'assit et regarda son bol:

-Du café? S'étonna-t-il

-C'est ce que tu bois, non? Demanda-t-elle, sans lever le nez de son livre

-Oui. Admit-il. Mais comment tu le sais?

-J'ai fais des recherches. Répondit Hermione distraitement

Il haussa un sourcil:

-Tu as fait des recherches sur mes habitudes alimentaire? Demanda-t-il, incrédule

Elle daigna enfin lever les yeux de son livre:

-Malefoy, on déjeune à la même table depuis la rentrée. Rappela-t-elle. J'ai remarqué que toi et Mac Gonagall étiez les seuls à prendre du café le matin, c'est tout. Expliqua-t-elle avant de replonger dans son livre

Il accepta l'explication de la Gryffondore et but gentiment son café avant de mordre dans un croissant:

-Ils sont doués pour ce genre de choses les français. Fit-il remarquer, tentant de faire la conversation

-De quoi? Demanda Hermione en levant les yeux

-Les croissants. Répondit Malefoy

-Ouais, ils ont une cuisine assez diversifiée et très intéressante. Admit-elle en se rappelant la bouillabaisse.

-C'est mieux que le bacon. Jugea le Serpentard en prenant un second croissant

Hermione le regarda étrangement. Il semblait si naturel, si détendu qu'elle se demandait si elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir un jour son pire ennemi lui faire gentiment la conversation sur les croissants français. Sa remarque intérieure la fit sourire. Malefoy le remarqua:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il

-C'est étrange qu'on soit là bien gentiment à parler de cuisine alors qu'il y a deux ans, on était en guerre l'un contre l'autre. Dit-elle. On se serait même tués…

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas tout de suite puis:

-Disons que… il y a beaucoup de choses qui ont changées durant cers deux ans… Tu-Sais-Qui a été vaincu par Potter, Londubat, Weasley et toi. Les Mangemorts ont été arrêtés…

A ces mots, Hermione baissa les yeux: s'il savait que tous n'ont pas été arrêtés…

-Et puis, on a tous changés. Conclut-il. Toi comme moi.

Cette dernière phrase surprit Hermione:

-J'ai changé moi? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée

Le sorcier détourna les yeux:

-On a tous grandi et mûris, non? Dit-il

L'enthousiasme d'Hermione retomba aussitôt:

-Oui, bien sur. Admit-elle

Ils passèrent le reste du petit déjeuner en silence, chacun réfléchissant à ce que l'autre avait dit. Malefoy était bien obligé d'admettre qu'elle avait raison sur un point: se retrouver à Paris, en France, avec la Sang-de-Bourbe Hermione Granger pour seule compagnie dans une maison luxueuse n'avait jamais fait partie ni de ses aspirations ni de ses rêves, mais plutôt de ses cauchemars. Pourtant… elle n'était pas si désagréable qu'il pensait… Juste un peu asociale quand elle était plongée dans un livre, interdisant toute conversation à qui ne voulait pas la déranger. Après tout, elle était sorcière elle aussi… Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, être un Sang Pur ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis… Mais elle aussi en avait eu à cause de son statut… En partie à cause de lui. Il regretta soudain tout ce qu'il avait dit à la jeune femme durant toutes ces années. Il se prit à s'imaginer parler tranquillement avec elle comme ils venaient de le faire. Pas vraiment comme des amis, c'était beaucoup trop étrange pour lui à imaginer, mais juste comme deux personnes civilisées capables d'avoir une discussion calme. Peut-être même qu'il aurait pu être pote avec Potter et Weasley. Après tout, s'il les haïssait tant tous les trois, n'était-ce pas parce qu'ils semblaient partager une entente et une amitié à toutes épreuves, quelque chose que lui ne connaissait pas? Il les avait enviés bon nombre de fois, eux et leurs rires. Bien sur, lui aussi riait avec ses amis Serpentards, surtout avec Blaise Zabini, son ex-meilleur ami. Mais il sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose, une sorte de lien comme celui qui semblait unir Granger, Potter et Weasley. Il secoua la tête: regretter le passé ne servait à rien. Ce qu'il fallait, c'était se comporter dès à présent comme il aurait du le faire avant. :c'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Une surprise de taille

Cela faisait à présent un mois que Hermione et Drago vivaient en France et enseignaient à Beauxbâtons. Ils s'entendaient de mieux en mieux et devaient se maîtriser pour ne pas s'appeler par leurs prénoms de peur de dévoiler à l'autre qu'ils commençaient à s'attacher. Ce jour-là, c'était jeudi, le soir où ils allaient ensemble faire les courses pour le weekend bien que Drago passe tous les matins chez le boulanger pour prendre des croissants après son footing. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin de Max. Celui-ci leur sourit:

-Bonjour Drago, bonjour Hermione. Dit-il

-Bonjour Max. répondit Hermione avec gaieté tandis que Drago se contentait d'un hochement de tête.

Ils allèrent dans les rayons et firent leurs courses. Quand ils allèrent payer, ils virent une fille se tenir dans l'ombre, les bras croisés. Elle portait un long manteau noir, des gants en cuir et des lunettes de soleil. Elle avait une queue de cheval. Elle discutait avec Max:

-Je vous ais pourtant dit qu'ils allaient revenir. Pourquoi n'en faîtes-vous qu'à votre tête Max? demanda-t-elle, apparemment exaspérée

-Je suis désolé Bianca. S'excusa le vieil homme. Je sais que Damon et vous avez plus de travail à cause de moi…

-Ce n'est pas la question! Trancha la fille. Bon sang Max, vous savez que ces voyous ne vous épargneront rien! Si vous continuez, Damon et moi on ne pourra plus se contenir très longtemps. On vous protège comme on peut Max. Mais s'ils continuent à…

-Drago, Hermione, vous avez terminé? Demanda Max en voyant les deux sorciers

-Heu… oui. Répondit Hermione en posant ce qu'elle avait dans les bras sur le tapis

La fille dévisagea les deux et sourit:

-Vous devez Mademoiselle Granger et Monsieur Malefoy? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Confirma Hermione

-Et vous, vous êtes? Demanda Drago

-Bianca Londris. Répondit la fille. Enchantée.

-Bianca est une amie de longue date. Sourit le vieil homme. Elle vient souvent me voir içi.

-Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Assura Hermione

-Max m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Sourit Bianca. Mais il n'avait pas mentionné que vous étiez si intéressants.

-Comment ça? Demanda Drago

La fille eut un sourire énigmatique et se tourna vers Max:

-Je reviendrais ce soir. Assura-t-elle. D'içi là, soyez prudent.

-D'accord. Merci Bianca. Dit Max. Je sais combien il vous est difficile de venir à cette heure…

La fille acquiesça, ouvrit une ombrelle et sortit du magasin.

-Elle est très étrange cette fille… murmura Drago

-Oui, c'est vrai. Admit Max en souriant. Un peu comme vous deux… fit-il en leur adressant un clin d'œil

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard puis rentrèrent chez eux après avoir payé et pris congé de Max. ils entrèrent dans le salon:

-Cette fille est vraiment très étrange… Et Max aussi. Dit Drago, préoccupé.

-J'ai l'impression que Max à des ennuis, tu ne crois pas? Demanda Hermione, inquiète

Il acquiesça:

-Ce soir, j'irais voir de quoi il retourne. Déclara-t-il

-Je viendrais avec toi. Dit Hermione

Drago soupira:

-Tu sais, je me suis habitué maintenant. Je peux sortir seul Granger. Affirma-t-il

-Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne? Demanda Hermione en tournant le dos pour afficher son sourire en coin qui commençait à se dessiner

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Grommela Drago. Tu peux venir si tu veux…

-Mais tu ne veux pas vraiment que je vienne. Devina Hermione

Drago s'approcha d'elle:

-Je veux que tu viennes. Assura-t-il.

Hermione eut un sourire triomphant: elle commençait à le connaître tellement bien qu'elle lui faisait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle adorait ça. Il se planta devant elle et observa son sourire vainqueur:

-Tu l'as fait exprès. Comprit-il. J'aurais du m'en douter. Soupira-t-il tandis que la jeune femme riait aux éclats

-Désolée. S'excusa-t-elle. Mais j'adore te mener par le bout du nez. Avoua-t-elle

-Ouais, j'avais remarqué. Grommela Drago, un peu boudeur

Hermione se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue du sorcier sans réfléchir. Ils se figèrent tous les deux et se regardèrent dans les yeux:

-Heu… Je suis désolée… s'excusa-t-elle, inquiète de la réaction que pourrait avoir Drago

Mais celui-ci eut un sourire en coin:

-Il n'y a pas de quoi Granger. Assura-t-il doucement.

Elle se détourna, rouge:

-Je vais préparer le repas. Annonça-t-elle

Le Serpentard sourit: elle venait de prouver qu'il l'attirait. Elle avait craqué avant lui… Et il s'en réjouissait. Il porta sa main à sa joue et sentit un sourire béat se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il secoua la tête: il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione se rende compte qu'il avait apprécié ce geste. Il alla alors dans la cuisine l'air de rien et approcha de sa colocataire sans bruit. Elle était encore plongée dans ses pensées mais cette fois, il put deviner à quoi elle pensait: elle avait les joues d'un rouge soutenu. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme qui sursauta violemment, ce qui le fit rire. Il s'installa à la table et Hermione lui lança un regard de reproche:

-Tu exagères. Fit-elle. J'aurais pu tout faire tomber!

Il lui lança un sourire narquois:

-Alors toi, tu as le droit de profiter de moi, mais moi, je n'ai pas le droit de profiter de toi? Demanda-t-il d'une voix suave. Ce n'est pas très équitable…

Hermione sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller puis le rouge lui monter à nouveau aux joues. Elle se retourna sans répliquer. Le Serpentard étouffa un rire moqueur.

Après le repas, tous les deux sortirent. La nuit était tombée, l'air était plus froid. Ils allèrent près du magasin de Max et attendirent. Enfin, après quelques minutes, la fille, Bianca, apparut devant le magasin. Elle ne portait plus son manteau mais un pantalon noir et un débardeur. Hermione remarqua que ses yeux étaient d'une couleur très inhabituelle: rouge vif. Et sa peau était très pâle. Elle soupira et regarda vers Hermione et Drago:

-On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes dehors la nuit, sorciers? Demanda-t-elle, amusée

Les deux sortirent de leur cachette. Bianca sourit:

-Ravie de vous revoir. Assura-t-elle. Mais vous n'auriez pas du venir.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Drago. Et comment savez-vous ce que nous sommes?

-Disons que j'ai un radar à créatures. Fit Bianca, évasive

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Hermione en s'approchant

La fille rit:

-Tu n'es pas à la hauteur de ta réputation, Hermione Granger. Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin

Drago regarda sa colocataire qui commençait à reculer. Ses yeux étaient emplis de peur. Elle retenait sa respiration et agrippait sa baguette:

-Tu es… un vampire? Demanda-t-elle

Bianca sourit, dévoilant deux canines plus longue que la normale:

-Bien vu. Admit-elle. Je te félicite. On m'avait dit que tu étais intelligente et je suis contente de voir que tu es à la hauteur de ce qu'on m'a dit de toi.

Drago sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers Bianca. Celle-ci parut peinée:

-Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Assura-t-elle

-Les vampires sont des créatures dominées par leur instinct, comme les loups garous. Affirma Hermione

La fille retira l'élastique de ses cheveux et ils descendirent en une cascade bouclée sur ses épaules. Drago regarda alternativement Hermione et Bianca: elle se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup, si on ne comptait pas les yeux de cette dernière. Hermione, quant à elle, semblait stupéfaite. Bianca lui adressa un regard:

-Tu crois que je pourrais tuer ma propre sœur, Hermione? Demanda-t-elle

La Gryffondore se pétrifia et abaissa sa baguette.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7: Un combat contre des Moldus.**_

La fille retira l'élastique de ses cheveux et ils descendirent en une cascade bouclée sur ses épaules. Drago regarda alternativement Hermione et Bianca: elle se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup, si on ne comptait pas les yeux de cette dernière. Hermione, quant à elle, semblait stupéfaite. Bianca lui adressa un regard méchant:

-Tu crois que je pourrais tuer ma propre sœur, Hermione? Demanda-t-elle

La Gryffondore se pétrifia et abaissa sa baguette:

-Ta sœur? Fit-elle fébrilement

-Eh oui. Confirma la vampire. Je suis ta grande sœur, Hermione.

-Mais… mes parents ne m'ont jamais parlé de toi. Contra Hermione

-Parce que tu te vanterais d'avoir une fille vampire toi? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie. J'ai été transformée quand tu étais petite mais je ne me maîtrisais pas comme maintenant. C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui a pris soin de moi jusqu'à sa mort. Hagrid aussi…

-Mais… c'est impossible… balbutia Hermione

Tout à coup, Bianca se figea. Elle regarda derrière les deux sorciers. Avant qu'ils aient pu s'en rendre compte, la vampire avait disparue de devant eux.

-Bianca? Appela Drago

-Ne bougez pas. Ordonna la voix de Bianca

Elle avait adopté un ton impératif et baissé la voix. Hermione et Drago se retournèrent vers Bianca: elle semblait sur ses gardes:

-N'abaissez pas vos baguettes. Souffla la vampire

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Drago

-Chut! Répliqua Bianca

Des hommes arrivèrent, ils étaient 5. Ils devaient avoir dans les 25-30 ans. Celui qui menait le groupe sourit:

-Bianca. Constata-t-il. Encore et toujours là…

-C'est pas la bonne soirée Kevin. Répondit la vampire. Retourne d'où tu viens avec ta bande.

-Le vieux Max ne nous a pas payé. Gronda le dénommé Kevin. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

-Ne me force pas à te trancher la gorge. Gronda Bianca, les lèvres retroussées sur ses canines

Kevin eut un pas de recul:

-Tu ne me fais pas peur avec tes dents de chien. Cracha l'homme

Bianca se jeta sur Kevin et lui flanqua un coup de poing en plein visage. Les copains du malfrat s'animèrent soudain et s'attaquèrent à Drago et Hermione. La jeune sorcière ne répliqua pas tandis que Drago lançait un Protego:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends? Cria-t-il

-Ce sont des Moldus. La Convention…

-Hermione! Je t'ordonne de te battre, c'est clair! S'écria Bianca, s'étant détournée de Kevin, furieuse

Kevin sortit un couteau de sa poche et le planta dans le dos de la vampire:

-Ne t'occupe pas d'eux! Ragea-t-il. C'est moi ton adversaire!

Bianca se retourna, collant un pain à Kevin, l'assommant. Elle se jeta sur celui qui était le plus proche d'Hermione et l'envoya contre le mur avant de répéter la même action avec les trois derniers. Drago et Hermione regardèrent la vampire avec surprise: elle avait agi trop vite pour qu'ils voient quoi que ce soit. A présent, elle était devant eux, leur tournant le dos pour faire face aux malfaiteurs:

-Vous allez bien? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui. Affirma Hermione, haletante. Et toi?

Bianca eut un sourire en coin:

-Ca va super… ironisa-t-elle

-LUMOS. Ordonna Drago, répandant de la lumière sur Bianca.

Les deux sorciers se pétrifièrent: le couteau de Kevin était encore planté dans le dos de Bianca. Hermione étouffa un cri tandis que Drago fixait le couteau comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait lu quoi que ce soit sur les vampires mais il doutait sérieusement qu'une telle blessure n'affaiblisse pas la vampire. Il vit ses pensées confirmées quand Bianca tomba lentement face contre terre. Hermione s'empressa de s'agenouiller près de la vampire:

-Bianca! Bianca, répond moi! S'écria-t-elle

-BIANCA! Hurla une voix de garçon

Un homme aux yeux rouges apparut soudain à côté d'Hermione. Il la repoussa sans ménagement et retira le couteau du dos de la vampire. Il prit Bianca dans ses bras et la retourna pour que son visage soit vers le ciel. Il caressa la joue de la vampire:

-Bianca. Bianca, dis quelque chose. S'affola le garçon

-Putain mais t'étais où? Râla faiblement la vampire

Le garçon éclata de rire et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la vampire:

-Idiote! J'ai bien cru que ces crétins t'avaient blessée gravement! Dit-il, réprobateur

Bianca eut un sourire puis grimaça:

-C'était Kevin. Il cherche la guerre, Damon. S'il continue, je le tuerais de mes crocs! Cracha la vampire

Le vampire rit:

-Franchement, tu exagères. Dit-il, amusé. Tu ne pourrais pas éviter la baston juste une nuit?

Bianca toussa. Damon remarqua qu'elle crachait du sang. L'inquiétude perça ses yeux:

-Bianca… murmura-t-il

Il hésita un instant puis mordit son propre poignet avant de le présenter à la vampire. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et planta ses crocs dans le bras du vampire. Elle ne bu que deux gorgées, assez pour guérir sa blessure. Hermione détourna les yeux tandis que Drago esquissait une grimace de dégoût. La vampire relâcha enfin le bras de Damon qui cicatrisa immédiatement. Elle se releva avec l'aide de son petit ami:

-Merci Damon. Sourit-elle

Il la soutint par la taille, encore inquiet:

-Fais attention. Fit-il. Tu n'en as pas pris assez…

Elle acquiesça:

-Je sais oui. Mais ça ira pour le moment. Affirma-t-elle

Hermione s'approcha prudemment du couple. Damon daigna enfin la regarder et se posta entre elle et Bianca, menaçant. Hermione se figea:

-Damon, non! Intervint Bianca en titubant

Damon la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne tombe et la serra contre lui:

-C'est ma sœur. Murmura Bianca

Damon regarda Hermione avec surprise:

-Sans déc', t'es Hermione? Demanda-t-il

-Heu… Oui. Admit la sorcière

Damon tendit sa main libre à la jeune femme:

-Enchanté. Sourit-il. J'suis Damon. Ravi de te rencontrer.

-Heu… Moi aussi. Hésita Hermione en serrant la main au vampire

Damon enlaça plus étroitement Bianca qui menaçait de s'écrouler:

-Bianca, déconne pas! Fit-il avec inquiétude. C'est pas le moment de dormir!

-Il faut …que tu m'éloigne d'eux… haleta-t-elle.

Le vampire lança un regard d'excuse à Hermione et les deux vampires disparurent. Drago se rapprocha d'Hermione:

-Moi qui croyais que ta famille était ennuyeuse. Lança-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère

Hermione regarda Drago. Il se figea: elle pleurait.

-Ils m'ont caché l'existence de ma sœur. Ma propre sœur Drago! Dit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots

Malefoy prit Hermione dans ses bras:

-Viens. Dit-il doucement. Rentrons avant que ceux-là ne se réveillent.

Hermione le suivit, s'apercevant à peine de ce qu'elle faisait.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Visite de trois Gryffondors.

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla de bonne heure. Il alla faire son jogging habituel et passa chercher les croissants à la boulangerie avant de rentrer chez lui. Mais quand il entra dans la maison, il ne vit pas Hermione. Il déposa les viennoiseries sur la table de la cuisine et monta les escaliers avant de toquer à la porte de la chambre de la Gryffondore. Pas de réponse. Il toqua à nouveau:

-Granger, j'entre. Annonça-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole

Le Serpentard entra et vit avec effarement la jeune sorcière: elle était assise sur son lit, avait les yeux bouffis, comme si elle avait pleuré toute la nuit, les cheveux emmêlés et complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle mais elle ne semblait pas le voir. Il s'accroupit face à elle avec lenteur et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione:

-Granger? Appela-t-il à mi-voix

Hermione sembla se rendre compte de sa présence et essuya ses joues:

-Désolée. S'excusa-t-elle. Tu disais quoi?

-Est-ce que ça va aller? S'inquiéta-t-il

Hermione acquiesça et se leva:

-Je vais aller prendre une douche… annonça-t-elle avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain

Drago soupira: il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état. Pas du tout. Il décida de prévenir Beauxbâtons que Hermione ne pourrait pas assurer ses cours du jour. Il descendit à la cuisine et écrivit deux parchemins:

« Madame la directrice,

Le professeur Granger ne se sent pas bien. Je vais rester avec elle aujourd'hui aussi nous ne pourrons pas assurer nos cours. Désolé pour le dérangement causé.

Professeur Malefoy. »

« Potter, Granger ne va pas bien. Je pense que ça serait bien si toi et les Weasley veniez la voir (j'entend la petite et ton pote). »

Il envoya la première lettre à Beauxbâtons et la seconde à Poudlard.

Le soir, à 17 heures, Harry, Ron et Ginny apparurent devant la maison de Drago et Hermione. Harry sonna:

-Pourquoi tu m'as forcé à venir? Grogna Ron. Je veux pas voir cette sale fouine!

-Malefoy a changé Ron. Soupira Ginny. Et puis, Hermione a besoin de nous.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Drago. Il serra la main de Harry:

-Merci d'être venu. Dit-il simplement

Le Survivant acquiesça et entra dans la maison. Ginny lança un sourire timide à Drago. Il y répondit d'un signe de tête. Ron, quant à lui, passa devant le Serpentard sans lui adresser un regard. Drago referma la porte:

-Où est Hermione? Interrogea Harry

-Dans sa chambre. J'arrive pas à l'en faire décoller depuis ce matin. Dit-il préoccupé en montant les escaliers

Les trois autres le suivirent. Drago toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit:

-Tu as de la visite Granger. Dit-il avec douceur

La jeune femme leva la tête et vit ses trois amis. Elle fondit en larmes et se jeta dans les bras de Harry. Celui-ci serra Hermione contre lui. Gêné et surtout jaloux, Drago commença à reculer pour sortir de la pièce mais Hermione l'attrapa par la manche et lui lança un regard désespéré. Le Serpentard, attendri, ferma la porte. Hermione enfouit son visage dans la veste de Harry sans lâcher la manche de Drago. Ginny caressait les cheveux de la jeune sorcière:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Hermione? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un sanglot. Ron se tourna vers Drago:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle soit comme ça? Demanda-t-il un peu brusquement

Le Serpentard ne prêta pas attention au ton du Gryffondor, vérifiant dans les yeux d'Hermione qu'il pouvait parler de sa sœur. Elle acquiesça doucement:

-Granger a vu sa sœur aînée hier soir. Leur apprit-il.

-Sa sœur aînée? Répétèrent les trois Gryffondors, abasourdis

Drago acquiesça:

-C'est une vampire. Dumbledore et Hagrid étaient au courant. Elle n'avait du la voir qu'étant petite. Supposa-t-il

-Mais… les vampires, ils sont pas super dangereux? Demanda Ron après avoir déglutit difficilement

-Bianca nous a sauvé hier soir en tous cas. Répondit Drago, les lèvres pincées. Elle a été blessée.

-Elle est comment? Demanda Harry

-Elle ressemble beaucoup à Granger. Répondit Drago. En fait, c'est la même en vampire, plus âgée et plus… combative, on va dire. Apparemment, elle se bat souvent…

-Ce qui ne ressemble pas vraiment à Hermione. Nota Ginny

Aucun n'ajouta quoi que ce soit et Hermione se calma doucement dans les bras de Harry, sans desserrer sa prise sur la manche de Drago. Soudain, deux personnes apparurent dans la pièce: Bianca et Damon. Ils étaient derrière le groupe, seul Drago pouvait les voir. Il se redressa:

-Bonsoir. Lança-t-il

Bianca ne s'approcha pas et regarda Hermione, inquiète. Les quatre Gryffondors se tournèrent vers les deux vampires. Damon tenait légèrement Bianca par la main, attentif. Ron, lui, dévorait la vampire des yeux. Harry et Ginny ne purent que constater la véracité des dires de Drago: Hermione et elle se ressemblaient beaucoup. Hermione se leva et elle sentit des larmes lui échapper. Bianca eut un air triste et coupable. Elle regarda Drago:

-Je suis venue voir comment vous alliez tous les deux. Dit-elle. Mais je ne pensais pas que… Je suis désolée Hermione. S'excusa Bianca, semblant attristée par la réaction de sa sœur. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, tu sais…

Hermione éclata en sanglots et se jeta au cou de Bianca. Damon resserra sa prise sur la main de Bianca: il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un d'autre la colle. Mais il se maîtrisa, se disant que c'était juste sa sœur. Bianca passa un bras sur le dos de sa petite sœur, étonnée:

-Pourquoi tu pleures? Demanda-t-elle

Hermione ne répondit pas.

-C'est à cause de nos parents? Demanda-t-elle

Hermione acquiesça. Bianca sourit:

-Tu n'as pas à pleurer tu sais. Assura-t-elle. Je vais bien. J'ai juste intégré le monde des sorciers un peu plus tôt que toi.

Hermione eut un petit sourire. Bianca sourit à son tour:

-J'aime mieux ça. Dit-elle

Hermione se détacha de sa sœur et essuya ses larmes:

-Désolée. S'excusa-t-elle

Damon prit Bianca contre lui, fusillant Ron du regard.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Assura Bianca. Sois fière de tes larmes, il y en a qui ne peuvent pas pleurer. Blagua-t-elle

Drago eut un sourire amusé. Bianca lui lança un regard:

-Et toi, tu n'as pas eu trop peur, Drago Malefoy? Demanda-t-elle, amusée à son tour

Le Serpentard sembla surpris:

-Comment tu sais qui je suis? Demanda-t-il

Bianca rit:

-J'ai fais des recherches. Répondit-elle. Je suis allée à Beauxbâtons et à Poudlard l'année dernière.

-Ce qui nous a valu quelques problèmes je te rappelle. Susurra Damon à l'oreille de la vampire.

Bianca l'admit avec un hochement de tête coupable. Elle regarda les autres Gryffondors:

-Vous devez être Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Ginny Weasley? Supposa-t-elle

-Oui. Confirma Ron, le visage et les oreilles rouges comme des tomates

Damon gronda, menaçant. Ron eut un pas de recul tandis que Bianca posait sa main sur le bras de son compagnon pour le calmer:

-Je suis contente que vous soyez là. Dit-elle. Hermione a besoin de ses amis, même si je ne doute pas que Drago se conduit de manière très galante avec elle… compléta-t-elle en regardant Malefoy avec amusement

Celui-ci sembla tout à coup absorbé par le plafond. Damon sourit: il aimait bien ce gars. Plus que le rouquin en tous cas!

-Alors vous êtes une vampire? Demanda Ginny, curieuse

Bianca sourit, dévoilant ses canines. Les trois Gryffondors tressaillirent.

-Ouais. Acquiesça-t-elle

-N'oublies pas l'objet de notre visite. Murmura Damon

-Ah oui! S'exclama Bianca. Je suis venue vous prévenir que des Mangemorts traînaient dans les environs. Dit-elle. On dirait que ton plan n'a pas marché très longtemps, Harry.

Potter haussa les épaules:

-Assez longtemps pour lui laisser quelques mois. Répliqua-t-il

Bianca acquiesça:

-Quel plan? Demandèrent Drago, Ron et Ginny

-Mettre Malefoy en sécurité. Répondit Harry. Avec un garde du corps.

-Alors c'était pour ça? Ragea Drago en regardant Hermione

Elle baissa les yeux:

-Tu étais mon garde du corps, hein? Demanda-t-il, furibond

-Oui. Admit-elle

Drago la toisa quelques instants et sortit en trombe de la pièce. Hermione sentit à nouveau les larmes inonder ses joues.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Un nouveau couple

Drago alla dans le jardin. Il était furieux, il avait mal. Hermione n'avait été inquiète que parcequ'elle était son garde du corps? Elle ne l'avait accompagné à chacune de leurs sorties que pour cette raison? Il se sentait trahi. La douleur dans sa poitrine redoubla et il sentit des larmes naître dans ses yeux. Étonné, il essuya ses joues humides.

-Elle t'aime. Dit soudain une voix

Drago se retourna et vit Damon, appuyé négligemment contre le mur de la maison. Il le fusilla du regard:

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Ragea-t-il. Tu l'as entendue comme moi! Elle… Elle était mon garde du corps! Elle se fichait de moi, c'était qu'un boulot pour Saint Potter!

Damon se redressa en soupirant:

-Si c'est ce que tu crois, alors tu ne la mérites pas. Répondit-il

Cette simple phrase fit à Drago l'effet d'une bombe: depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il prêtait trop attention à Hermione et à ses différents caprices pour que ça passe comme de la simple courtoisie, il s'attendait à entendre ce genre de phrases. Mais l'entendre en vrai lui ruinait le cœur. Il serra les poings et se détourna de Damon. La vampire s'approcha du sorcier et le força à le regarder dans les yeux:

-Ecoute moi bien Drago. Dit-il d'une voix calme. Si tu aimes Hermione, fais lui un peu confiance. Pour les sœurs Granger, la confiance est quelque chose de primordial.

-Elles n'ont peut-être pas les mêmes valeurs. Répliqua Drago

-Crois moi, tu connais Bianca, tu connais Hermione. Assura le vampire. La seule chose qui change entre elles, c'est que Bianca est vampire et Hermione sorcière. C'est tout. Elles ont le même caractère. Je t'accorde que Bianca est plus forte mentalement que Hermione mais c'est normal.

Drago ne répondit rien.

-Si tu l'aimes vraiment, ne la repousse pas. Termina Damon avant de disparaître

Hermione entra dans le jardin à peine Damon eut il disparu. Drago se détourna d'elle, blessé. Elle s'approcha doucement:

-Drago? Appela-t-elle timidement

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas.

-Au début, c'était pour ça. Avoua-t-elle. Mais plus maintenant. Assura-t-elle. Je t'aime beaucoup Drago. Je voulais juste passer plus de temps avec toi…

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu faisais ça à cause de Potter?

-Je savais que tu le prendrais mal et je ne voulais pas que …

Elle s'interrompit. Drago se retourna vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux:

-Tu ne voulais pas que quoi? Demanda-t-il

-Je ne voulais pas que tu me déteste comme maintenant. Répondit Hermione en baissant les yeux

Drago passa son index sous le menton de la Gryffondore et la força à le regarder dans les yeux:

-Je ne te déteste pas. Assura-t-il en remettant une de ses mèches de cheveux frisottants derrière son oreille.

Il caressa doucement sa joue:

-Ca m'a fait mal d'apprendre que tu n'étais ici avec moi que parce que Potter t'avait confié cette tâche. Avoua-t-il. Je pensais qu'on vivait autre chose qu'une relation de boulot…

Hermione rougit:

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Assura-t-elle. Et même si ça a commencé comme ça, c'est pas pour ça que je suis restée.

-Pourquoi alors? Demanda Drago à mi-voix

-Parce que je tiens à toi. Avoua Hermione dans un murmure

Drago sourit:

-Ca tombe bien, moi aussi je tiens à toi. Dit-il

Il se rapprocha d'Hermione et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Hermione l'enlaça et il sut qu'il pouvait aller plus loin. Il l'enlaça à son tour et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable, laissant pour la première fois ses sentiments guider ses gestes. C'était nouveau pour lui de se laisser aller à de tels sentiments mais il adorait ça. Il sourit et planta son regard dans celui d'Hermione après avoir rompu le baiser:

-Tes amis vont s'inquiéter si tu tardes trop. Dit-il en caressant doucement sa joue

Hermione eut un sourire en coin:

-Y a pas de risque, Bianca les occupe. Mais je crois que Ron va se faire tuer par Damon…

-Pauvre Weasmoche. Se moqua Drago. En même temps, on ne reluque pas la copine d'un vampire, aussi canon soit-elle…

-Canon? Releva Hermione

Drago sourit:

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu es cent fois plus belle qu'elle. Susurra-t-il à son oreille

Hermione sourit et rougit:

-Tu es un charmeur, Drago Malefoy. Dit-elle

-Je sais. Admit Drago en souriant

Hermione rit et l'embrassa. Un cri venant de l'intérieur de la maison les fit se séparer. Ils coururent au salon et trouvèrent Bianca retenant Damon et Ron à terre:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Hermione, surprise

-Ce sale sorcier a dragué Bianca! Rugit Damon en fusillant Ron du regard

Hermione regarda Ron avec surprise tandis que Harry et Ginny hésitaient entre rire de la situation et s'inquiéter parce qu'un vampire voulait la peau, ou plutôt le sang, de Ron. Bianca enlaça Damon:

-Calme toi. Dit-elle. Tu vois bien qu'il est tout jeune.

-Et alors? Ça ne lui donne pas le droit de te draguer! Cracha Damon

Bianca soupira et embrassa Damon à pleine bouche. Il sembla se calmer et enlaça la vampire avant de lui rendre son baiser. Bianca mit fin au baiser et regarda Damon dans les yeux:

-Tu sais bien que tu es le seul qui compte pour moi. Murmura-t-elle

Damon esquissa une moue mécontente:

-Je n'aime pas qu'on te drague ou qu'on te colle! Bougonna-t-il. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le faire!

Bianca l'embrassa à nouveau:

-Je t'aime. Dit-elle à voix basse

Il la serra contre lui et toisa Ron avec dureté. Bianca se détacha de lui mais il garda fermement sa main dans la sienne:

-Désolée Hermione, on vous a interrompus. Sourit la vampire. C'était tout mimi pourtant…

-Tu nous as entendus? Demanda Hermione, gênée

Damon la regarda brièvement:

-Les vampires ont l'ouïe fine. Dit-il sombrement avant de regarder Ron se relever lentement

-J'ai des côtes cassées. Se plaignit Weasley

-T'avais qu'à pas draguer la nana d'un vampire. Répliqua Drago, amusé

-Je ne l'ai pas draguée. Protesta Ron

-Non, tu lui as tout au plus proposé de l'embrasser. Soupira Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel

Harry retint un rire devant la grimace de Ron et prit Ginny dans ses bras:

-Tu as vite oublié Lavande. Nota-t-il

Ron bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible à propos de la comparaison entre Lavande et Bianca. La vampire se posta à nouveau contre Damon, l'empêchant d'avancer. Il la fit passer derrière lui, la cachant de son corps. Bianca soupira:

-On reviendra vous voir demain, Hermione. Y en a un qui va péter un plomb sinon…dit-elle

La Gryffondore acquiesça et Bianca tira Damon par la main:

-Allez, viens. Enjoignit-elle doucement

Damon céda et la suivit. Ils disparurent. Drago lança un regard amusé à Ron:

-Les vampires sont dangereux, Weasley. C'était pas une bonne idée de draguer Bianca… dit-il avec suffisance

Ron lui adressa un geste obscène et Drago regarda Hermione dans les yeux:

-Je peux? Demanda-t-il

Hermione se lova dans les bras du Serpentard:

-Non. Répondit-elle.

Drago grogna mais enlaça Hermione docilement.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: Un monceau de passé.

Harry, Ron et Ginny restèrent dormir chez Drago et Hermione. Ils ne repartirent que le lendemain matin. Ron avait encore mal mais il s'en remettrait vite selon Ginny. Tous les trois partirent après avoir salué Hermione et Drago. Quand ils disparurent, Drago referma la porte en soupirant:

-Franchement, Weasmoche ne changera jamais! Grogna-t-il. Potter, ça va. La Weasley aussi. Mais lui, c'est un débile profond!

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Si sa sœur était venue le jour précédent, c'était pour les prévenir elle et Drago que des Mangemorts rôdaient en ville. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Drago remarqua que sa nouvelle petite amie semblait préoccupée. Il s'approcha d'elle, scrutant son regard:

-Est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda-t-il, inquiet

-Des Mangemorts… rappela sombrement Hermione

Drago fit une grimace de dégoût: il se souvint que des Mangemorts étaient encore en vie et lui courraient après. Quelques mois auparavant, il aurait tout simplement regagné Poudlard et s'y serait terré. Mais il ne pouvait pas quitter Paris. Pas en laissant Hermione et sa vampire de sœur à la merci de ces sales adorateurs de la magie noire. Il fallait qu'il trouve ces Mangemorts et qu'il les batte. Qu'il les envoie à Azkaban. Il regarda Hermione dans les yeux:

-Je veux que tu rentres à Poudlard. Dit-il avec sérieux

Hermione le dévisagea, sentant la panique pointer le bout de son nez vicieux. Mais quand elle lut l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Drago, elle fut rassurée.

-Non. Répondit-elle simplement

-Non? Répéta Drago, révolté

-Non. Répéta Hermione, décidée. Je ne te laisserais pas affronter les Mangemorts seul. Il va falloir que tu fasses avec moi.

-C'est pas prudent. Constata Drago. J'aimerais mieux que tu ailles à Poudlard avec les autres. Tu y seras en sécurité…

-Ecoute Drago, à la base, je devais te servir de garde du corps. Rappela Hermione. Ça veut dire que je peux t'aider. Je suis aussi forte que toi en duels. J'ai eu de quoi m'entraîner.

Le souvenir d'Hermione soumise au sortilège Doloris vint frapper Malefoy en plein visage. Il baissa les yeux:

-Si j'ai pu supporter à cette époque là qu'on te fasse du mal, je ne le supporterais pas cette fois. Dit-il. Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre alors qu'on commence à peine à être ensemble…

-Drago, regarde moi. Demanda Hermione tout doucement

Il leva les yeux vers le visage de sa petite amie. Elle souriait:

-Je resterais avec toi. Affirma-t-elle. Je ne te laisserais pas te battre seul contre des Mangemorts. Et quand ils seront tous arrêtés, on pourra vivre sans craindre de se faire attaquer. On pourra retourner à Poudlard et faire notre vie. Mais tant qu'on est ici, il faut qu'on se batte. Tous les deux, ensemble.

-Tous les quatre. Corrigea Damon

Hermione et Drago sursautèrent et regardèrent vers la porte du hall: Damon et Bianca étaient là. La sœur aîné Granger lançait un regard accusateur à Damon:

-T'aurais pu les laisser finir! Râla-t-elle

-Comment ça tous les 4? Demanda Drago

-Je ne laisserais pas ma petite sœur se battre contre des débiles cinglés sans moi! Affirma Bianca. Je suis la pro des bastons!

-Quant à moi, je refuse que Bianca se batte si je ne suis pas dans le coin pour la protéger. Continua Damon avec un sourire en coin

Bianca lui fila un coup de coude dans les côtes, contrariée:

-C'est moi qui dois te protéger la plupart du temps! Grogna-t-elle

-Faux. Affirma tranquillement le vampire

Drago sourit:

-Je vois… fit-il, amusé

Hermione s'approcha de sa sœur:

-Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça? Demanda-t-elle. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois à nouveau blessée… Et en plus, tu te bats contre des Moldus d'habitude…

Damon laissa échapper un rire et Bianca sourit:

-Non, je me bats contre des Moldus seulement depuis la chute de Voldemort. Dit-elle. Je suis une sorcière moi aussi, après tout.

-Ah bon? S'étonnèrent Drago et Hermione

-Oui. Confirma Bianca, amusée. J'ai une baguette et tout et tout. Mais ma scolarité à Poudlard à été plutôt… comment dire?

-Interrompue par de fréquentes mises à l'écart dans la cabane hurlante et la Forêt interdite? Suggéra Damon, amusé

-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Rit Bianca. Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Mac Gonagall se relayaient pour m'enseigner ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Tu ne t'es jamais rendue compte que tes notes étaient systématiquement copiées? S'amusa Bianca

-Non. Admit Hermione.

-Dumbledore m'envoyait les cours des élèves de la même année que moi plus les tiens, pour que je révise. Il disait que comme je ne pouvais pas dormir, autant que je m'exerce. Expliqua Bianca en haussant les épaules

-Impressionnant. Admit Drago. Cumuler les capacités des Sorciers et des Vampires… ça fait beaucoup d'avantages.

-Sauf que la magie est inefficace contre les vampires. Contra Damon. Cette idiote ne s'était exercée qu'à la magie et ça lui a valu des problèmes dans la forêt.

Bianca leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Hermione esquissa un sourire amusé:

-Raconte. Demanda-t-elle

-C'est pas nécessaire. Grommela Bianca en croisant les bras

-Elle s'est frottée à Aragog, aux centaures, aux vampires… Mais, pour les derniers, ça m'a au moins permis de sortir avec elle. Sourit-il

Bianca leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel:

-Franchement, t'es grave. Râla-t-elle

Damon sourit et déposa un baiser dans le cou de sa petite amie.

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps? Demanda Drago

-Tu avais 17 ans je crois… hésita Damon

Bianca acquiesça:

-J'allais terminer mes études à Poudlard, oui. Confirma-t-elle

-Donc ça fait 4 ans. Sourit Damon en enlaçant Bianca

Contrairement à ce à quoi Hermione s'attendait, Bianca eut un doux sourire et elle se laissa aller contre le torse de son petit ami.

-Si vous voulez vous battre contre les Mangemorts, il faut vous entraîner avant. Déclara-t-elle. Damon et moi, on vous servira de cibles.

Damon regarda sa petite amie en fronçant les sourcils:

-Hors de question, pas toi. Décréta-t-il

Bianca grimaça.

-Pourquoi pas elle? Demanda Drago

-Primo, parcequ'elle n'est pas totalement vampire et donc les sorts peuvent l'atteindre s'ils sont puissants. Répondit Damon. Secundo: tu accepterais que ta copine serve de cible a des barges? Demanda-t-il, amusé

Le terme barge lui valut un nouveau coup de coude dans les côtes.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapitre 11: L'amour absolu_**

-Si vous voulez vous battre contre les Mangemorts, il faut vous entraîner avant. Déclara-t-elle. Damon et moi, on vous servira de cibles.

Damon regarda sa petite amie en fronçant les sourcils:

-Hors de question, pas toi. Décréta-t-il

Bianca grimaça.

-Pourquoi pas elle? Demanda Drago

-Primo, parcequ'elle n'est pas totalement vampire et donc les sorts peuvent l'atteindre s'ils sont puissants. Répondit Damon. Secundo: tu accepterait que ta copine serve de cible à des barges? Demanda-t-il, amusé

Le terme barge lui valut un nouveau coup de coude dans les côtes. Il rit:

-Je n'aimerais pas que cela se reproduise, non. Murmura Drago, les yeux perdus dans le vague

Hermione lui prit la main:

-Drago? Appela-t-elle, inquiète

Celui-ci sembla se reprendre et sourit:

-Oui? Demanda-t-il

-Si tu continues à te sentir coupable pour ça, je te lance un Oubliettes. Sourit la sorcière

-Essaie pour voir. La provoqua gentiment le jeune Malefoy

-On les sépare? Demanda Damon, amusé par le manège des amoureux

-Nan, on les laisse s'entre tuer. Sourit Bianca

-Très drôle. Maugréa Hermione.

Bianca rit:

-Je trouve aussi. Confirma-t-elle. Plus sérieusement, c'est quoi cette histoire?

-Bellatrix Lestrange. Grommela Drago

Aussitôt, Bianca et Damon montrèrent les crocs, leurs yeux virant au rouge:

-Tu connaissais cette femme? Demanda Bianca, tout à coup menaçante

-C'était ma tante et elle a torturé Hermione. Avoua le sorcier

Damon attrapa les bras de Bianca. Drago et Hermione reculèrent, surpris par la réaction de Bianca. Drago se posta devant sa petite amie, prêt à la protéger contre un éventuel dérapage de sa vampire de sœur aînée. Mais Bianca sembla se reprendre assez rapidement. Damon enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune vampire, la tenant tout contre lui:

-Ca ne le ramènera pas. Murmura Damon. Et ils n'y sont pour rien.

-Je le sais! Répliqua sèchement Bianca, ses yeux encore rougeoyants

Damon desserra son étreinte, blessé qu'elle lui aie parlé aussi mal. Mais il ne l'avait pas lâchée qu'elle rattrapait ses mains et s'appuyait sur son torse en soupirant et en fermant les yeux:

-Pardon. S'excusa-t-elle. Je suis désolée.

Le vampire lui mordilla gentiment le cou pour lui signifier qu'il lui en voulait un peu mais pas trop puis il regarda le couple de sorciers:

-Bellatrix Lestrange a tué quelqu'un de très important pour Bianca. Expliqua-t-il. Sans parler de ce qu'elle à fait aux Londubat qui s'étaient occupés d'elle quand Bianca était petite.

-Tu connaissais les parents de Neville? S'étonna Hermione

-Et ceux de Harry. Confirma Bianca. Et Sirius, et Remus… Je connaissais tous ceux de l'Ordre en fait, puisque Dumbledore devait me protéger à l'époque. Admit Bianca en rouvrant les yeux

-Et tu te souviens de tout ça? S'étonna Hermione

-Les demi-vampires comme elle ont une excellente mémoire. Assura Damon. Parfois trop bonne d'ailleurs. Fit-il avec un sourire en coin

Sa plaisanterie acheva de calmer Bianca qui esquissa un sourire amusé:

-C'est uniquement de ta faute. Assura-t-elle.

Damon rit.

-Bon, on va commencer l'entraînement. Sourit Bianca en se décollant de Damon. Drago, je crois que tu peux laisser ma sœur respirer maintenant. Fit-elle remarquer tandis que le sorcier était encore entre Hermione et Bianca

Le sorcier se décala, gêné. Hermione eut un sourire et lui adressa un regard doux. Drago détourna le regard, pas vraiment habitué à montrer ses sentiments devant quelqu'un, et se racla la gorge:

-Je vais m'entraîner avec Damon. Annonça-t-il

Le vampire eut un sourire. Il apparut soudainement à côté du sorcier qui regardait Hermione suivre sa sœur dans le jardin. Drago sursauta quand Damon s'accouda sur son épaule:

-Si tu veux mon avis, tu as encore du boulot. Évalua-t-il avec amusement

Le sorcier lui adressa un regard curieux:

-Comment tu fais pour… calmer Bianca? Demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet. Elle semble si…

-Dangereuse? Suggéra Damon avec un sourire en se redressant

-Ouais. Admit Drago

-C'est très simple. Assura Damon en lançant un regard doux au jardin. Je l'aime et elle m'aime. Ça nous empêche de nous blesser mutuellement. Calmer Bianca n'est pas une chose facile, surtout quand on parle de certains sujets. Mais… nous, les vampires, ressentons les émotions de nos semblables quand ils sont proches. Quand elle sent que sa colère me rend triste, elle se calme directement. Parcequ'aucun de nous ne supporte de voir l'autre triste. Ça va te sembler un peu… étrange, voire naïf, mais je suis persuadé, depuis quelques années, que Bianca est la seule que je pourrais jamais aimer. Si jamais elle venait à mourir… Je ne sais pas, je pense que je m'exposerais aux premiers rayons de soleil suivant sa mort.

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre du jardin. Damon sortit de sa rêverie et eut un rire embarrassé:

-Elle n'aime pas que j'évoque ma mort. Expliqua-t-il en réponse au regard interrogateur de Drago. Bianca a tendance à croire que si elle mourrait, je serais triste un peu et qu'ensuite, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre. Compléta-t-il avec douceur. Cette fille est vraiment bête parfois. Dit-il avec un sourire

Drago contempla le vampire face à lui, pensif.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12: Bataille contre les derniers Mangemorts.**_

Cela faisait deux semaines que les quatre amis s'entrainaient ensemble. À la grande surprise de Drago et de Hermione, Bianca s'avérait être une sorcière très puissante et ingénieuse. Elle avait l'art de combiner les sorts pour les rendre encore plus dangereux. Damon était très fier d'elle et il le montrait bien. C'est au milieu de la troisième semaine, alors que tous les quatre étaient dans le jardin, faisant une pause, que Bianca et Damon relevèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Drago et Hermione avaient appris à décrypter leurs agissements et les regards des deux vampires les inquiétaient:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Hermione

-Des Mangemorts. Répondit Bianca.

-Environ sept ou huit. Précisa Damon. Ils seront bientôt ici. Il faut nous préparer à les recevoir.

-Par « nous préparer à les recevoir », tu veux dire leur tendre un piège? Demanda Bianca avec un sourire en coin

Damon sourit:

-Exactement. Approuva-t-il

-Drago, Hermione, allez dans la maison. Ordonna Bianca. On se charge de les piéger.

-Tu veux les garder pour toi toute seule, avoue. Fit Drago, amusé

Bianca lui adressa un sourire innocent:

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Assura-t-elle

Il hocha la tête, faussement navré, et prit Hermione par la main avant de rentrer dans la maison en l'entraînant avec lui. Bianca se planta en plein milieu du jardin tandis que Damon alla se cacher derrière un arbre. Bianca sourit:

-Ils sont là. Murmura-t-elle

En effet, huit personnes vêtues de capes noires et de masques représentant un crâne apparurent, baguettes brandies. Bianca sourit:

-Bonsoir Messieurs. Lança-t-elle gaiement, cachant sa baguette dans sa manche

-Bianca. Constata l'un des Mangemorts. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

-C'est toi Jens? Demanda-t-elle. Et moi qui croyais que tu avais compris la leçon et que tu arrêterais de vénérer Voldemort. Soupira-t-elle. Je vois que la stupidité est quelque chose qui fait tellement partie de toi que tu ne peux plus t'en séparer…

Un rai de lumière rouge fusa vers Bianca mais elle l'évita sans mal et pointa sa baguette vers le Mangemort qui lui avait lancé un STUPEFIX avec un sourire carnassier, dévoilant ses canines développées:

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici toi et tes petits amis? Demanda-t-elle. Votre imbécile de maître est mort, vous ne devriez même plus porter ces masques.

-Notre Maître a été trahi par ce traître à son sang de Malefoy! Rugit l'un des autres Mangemorts. Il mérite la mort pour ça!

Bianca leva les yeux au ciel:

-Mais oui, c'est ça. Fit-elle, exaspérée. Et vous croyez que ça ramènera Voldy?

-AVADA KEDAVRA! S'écria le Mangemort qui venait d'annoncer la raison de sa visite

Bianca eut juste le temps de se plaquer au sol pour éviter le sort. Elle se releva, furieuse:

-Ah tu veux jouer à ça? Fit-elle.

Elle lança un STUPEFIX informulé vers le Mangemort mais il utilisa le charme du bouclier, PROTEGO. Tous les Mangemorts pointèrent leurs baguettes vers Bianca et les trois autres s'abattirent sur eux, les bombardant de sorts. Hermione abattit deux Mangemorts avec un INCARCEREM, le sort d'entrave. Drago, lui, était plus violent: il utilisa des ENDOLORIS, comme Damon. Bianca en abattit deux avec un STUPEFIX et il ne restait plus que Jens debout. Les quatre amis le tenaient en joug, baguettes pointées vers le Mangemort.

-Rends toi. Exigea Drago avec froideur.

-Jamais! S'écria le sorcier

Bianca eut un rictus et sauta au cou de Jens avant de le mordre. Le Mangemort cria sa douleur puis il finit par se taire. Hermione et Drago étaient pâles et Damon semblait amusé. Bianca se redressa, les lèvres immaculées. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur:

-Je ne l'ai pas mangé. Assura-t-elle.

Hermione eut un pauvre sourire:

-C'est rassurant. Fit-elle

Bianca sourit et regarda Drago:

-T'es tranquille maintenant. Fit-elle. Y aura plus personne pour tenter de te tuer à cause de ta trahison envers le Lord Noir.

-Merci. Répondit Drago

-Je t'en prie. Sourit Bianca

-Bianca? Appela Damon

La jeune femme se releva et alla dans les bras de son petit ami. Il lui fila une tape derrière la tête et esquissa un sourire amusé:

-Tu leur a fait peur. Fit-il

Bianca eut un sourire en coin:

-Oups. Fit-elle

Damon rit et lui prit la main:

-On va pouvoir rentrer en Angleterre maintenant. Estima-t-il

-Oui. Sourit la jeune femme

-Attendez! S'écria Hermione en voyant que sa sœur s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

Les deux vampires se tournèrent vers le couple de sorciers:

-J'ai une question qui me turlupine depuis quelques temps… avoua-t-elle.

-Laquelle? Demanda Bianca

-Pourquoi tu es seulement à demi-vampire? Interrogea la sorcière, intriguée. Normalement, les vampires sont… morts. Mais tu n'as pas l'air de l'être…

Bianca sourit:

-Celui qui m'a transformée ne m'a pas tuée, Dumbledore est intervenu à temps. Il a réussi à empêcher que je meure mais il n'a pas pu stopper la transformation qui avait commencé… expliqua la vampire. J'ai donc gardé mes pouvoirs de sorcières et j'ai gagné ceux des vampires.

-Dumbledore avait vraiment des pouvoirs étonnants… fit Hermione, impressionnée

-Oui. Confirma Bianca, amusée. On vous verra à Poudlard. Lança-t-elle avant de disparaître avec Damon


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13: Retour à Poudlard

La semaine suivante, Hermione et Drago se rendirent à Poudlard. Ils y furent accueillis par Mac Gonagall et les amis de la prof de Sortilèges. La jeune femme sourit quand elle vit que Luna était présente aussi, accrochée au bras de Neville.

-Bonjour, Professeurs. Sourit Mac Gonagall

-Bonjour, Madame la directrice. Répondirent Drago et Hermione

-J'ai appris que vous aviez réussi à arrêter les Mangemorts restants. Je vous félicite. Complimenta la directrice de Poudlard

-Merci Professeur. Sourit Hermione

-Alors, comment s'est passé votre séjour? Interrogea Neville

-Plutôt bien. Répondit Hermione

-Affreusement! Les Moldus sont des fous! Affirma Malefoy

Hermione rit:

-Tout ça parce que tu n'as pas supporté le métro et que tu as failli te faire écraser par un taxi. Se moqua-t-elle

Drago sourit:

-Tu as aussi failli te faire écraser je te signale. Rappela-t-il, amusé

-Passons! Fit la sorcière en balayant ses paroles d'un geste de la main

Drago rit doucement. Le professeur Mac Gonagall, Neville et Luna échangèrent des regards étonnés puis la directrice sembla se reprendre:

-Mademoiselle Desfonds est en ce moment même au Ministère de la Magie afin de présenter un rapport au Ministre. Je pense qu'elle sera de retour ce soir cependant, vous comprendrez que je ne peux aucunement la laisser entrer dans le château…

Hermione et Drago acquiescèrent:

-Nous irons la voir après notre ronde. Répondit Hermione

-Très bien. Approuva le professeur. Dans ce cas, je vous verrais tous les deux au dîner. Fit-elle avant de repartir vers les escaliers

Neville sourit:

-Ron et Harry vont être très heureux de vous revoir. On en pouvait plus de ces français! Fit-il

-Bah nous, on était bien en France. Répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire

Luna sourit à Drago:

-Tu as appris à être gentil? Demanda-t-elle

-Plus ou moins. Admit Drago

Hermione lui adressa un sourire tendre:

-Il est très gentil. Assura-t-elle

-C'est mignon. Assura Luna. Vous faîtes un très joli couple.

-Merci. Sourit Hermione

-Couple? S'étonna Neville. Vous êtes ensemble?

-Oui. Confirma Drago, impassible

-Ca alors… C'est… très étonnant… Est-ce que Ron le sait? S'enquit Neville

-Oui. Assura Hermione

-T'en fais pas, Wesley a jeté son dévolu sur une autre fille qu'il n'aura jamais. Fit Drago

-Ah? Qui? Demanda Luna

-La sœur aînée de Hermione. Répondit Drago avec un sourire en coin

-T'as une grande sœur? S'étonnèrent Neville et Luna

-Oui. Sourit Hermione avant de se tourner vers son petit ami. Et pour te répondre, je pense qu'il a abandonné pour Bianca. La dernière fois, il a failli se faire tuer quand même. Ron n'est pas suicidaire…

-Dommage, c'aurait été marrant. En plus, je suis sûr que Damon serait de mon avis. Il rêve de lui faire la peau. Fit Malefoy avec un sourire rêveur

-C'est très probable. Admit Hermione

Tous les quatre continuèrent à discuter un moment.

Le soir, Hermione, Drago, Harry, Ginny et Ron se rendirent à l'orée de la forêt Interdite. Ils virent que Hagrid était en pleine discussion avec les deux vampires. Bianca semblait préoccupée mais elle sourit quand elle vit le petit groupe arriver:

-Salut! Lança-t-elle

-Salut. Répondit Drago, amusé par le regard noir que Damon lançait à Ron

-Il y a un problème? Demanda Hermione, inquiète

-Plus ou moins. Admit Bianca

Damon la fit passer derrière lui, la cachant aux yeux ardent de Ron. La vampire soupira:

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on a mieux à faire? Demanda-t-elle, agacée

Damon esquissa une moue contrite et il acquiesça avant de la lâcher:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? S'inquiéta Harry

-Le Ministre de la Magie a convoqué tous les vampires de la forêt interdite. Répondit Hagrid, inquiet. Apparemment, il y aurait eu des attaques à Pré-au-Lard…

-C'est ridicule! Grommela Damon. Les vampires de la forêt n'en sortent pas!

-Je le sais Damon. Assura Hagrid. Mais tu ferais bien de t'en assurer quand même. Vous aurez tous les deux des problèmes si l'un des vôtres à bravé ton interdiction…

Damon serra les poings:

-Il ne faut pas qu'on en arrive là. Fit-il. Je ne pourrais pas protéger Bianca s'il arrive quoi que ce soit avec eux.

-Je le sais. Confirma Hagrid, inquiet

-Heu… Vous pouvez nous expliquer? Demanda Ginny

Bianca se tourna vers elle:

-Je ne suis pas entièrement vampire. J'appartiens ni à l'une des races ni à l'autre. Je suis encore quelque chose de différent. Et ça, les vampires autant que les sorciers ne le supportent pas. Du coup, quand Damon a voulu sortir avec moi, il a eu pas mal de soucis avec les autres vampires. C'est pour ça qu'il est devenu le chef des vampires de la Forêt Interdite. En faisant ça, non seulement il m'a rendue intouchable auprès des vampires mais il m'a aussi garanti l'immunité par rapport au Ministère de la Magie. S'il venait à y avoir des problèmes avec les vampires qui sont sous ses ordres, les autres vampires le destitueraient de ses fonctions et le Ministère de la Magie aurait le droit de me chasser.

-Ils te prennent pour un animal? Gronda Hermione

-C'est à peu près ça. Admit Bianca. Toujours est-il que maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus là, le Ministre de la Magie ne pourra pas empêcher les Aurors de partir à ma poursuite. Il faut qu'on trouve celui qui a commis ces attaques et, si il est sous la responsabilité de Damon, il faudra le faire disparaître…

Damon attira Bianca contre lui. Il semblait plus qu'inquiet. Le vampire passa ses bras autour de la taille de Bianca, posant ses mains sur son ventre, et il enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de la demi-sorcière:

-Je propose un autre plan: on s'enfuit et on ne revient jamais. Fit-il

Bianca baissa la tête, triste:

-Je suis désolée. Murmura-t-elle

Damon soupira:

-Je sais. Fit-il avant de lancer un rapide regard à Hermione. On ne partira pas.

Il lâcha Bianca et croisa les bras avant de s'appuyer contre un arbre. Drago fronça les sourcils:

-Pourquoi vous ne partez pas? Demanda-t-il. Ça serait la meilleure solution pourtant. Vous auriez juste à retourner à Paris.

Damon eut un sourire en coin:

-C'est pas si simple que ça. Répondit-il, énigmatique

Hermione regarda sa sœur:

-C'est à cause de moi? S'enquit-elle

Bianca sourit:

-Pas du tout. Je ne fais que ce qui me plaît sans prendre les autres en compte. Assura-t-elle. Et je ne veux pas partir de la forêt Interdite. C'est là que j'ai pratiquement toujours vécu.

Damon leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Cependant, Drago commençait à connaitre les deux vampires. Elle mentait. C'était bien pour Hermione qu'elle restait. Il eut un sourire en coin:

-Bon… on va vous aider à le trouver. Fit-il


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14: Salle sur Demande

Le lendemain matin, tous les profs, Luna et Ginny allèrent devant la Salle sur Demande et Hermione passa trois fois devant. Quand la porte apparut, Harry entra et lança un regard amusé à son amie:

-Dis moi, tu pensais à quoi en passant devant la porte? Demanda-t-il

-Aux vampires, pourquoi? Demanda Hermione en entrant à son tour dans la salle.

La jeune sorcière se pétrifia et rougit. Intrigué, Drago entra à son tour et vit des portraits de lui avec les yeux rouges. Il esquissa un sourire:

-Moi en vampire… constata-t-il. Décidément, toi et ta sœur n'êtes pas comme les autres…

-Sortez! Ordonna Hermione en les poussant dehors

Harry et Drago rirent et Hermione sortit à son tour:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Neville, intrigué

-Hermione et ses idées farfelues. Répondit Drago, amusé

-Sans commentaires! Répliqua la jeune femme, les bras croisés

Harry passa devant la salle à son tour et la porte s'ouvrit sur une grande bibliothèque. Il y avait des tables et des chaises ainsi qu'une machine à café. Tous entrèrent.

-Bon… Ben on a plus qu'à chercher comment chasser un vampire. Fit Ginny

Hermione prit un livre au hasard:

-C'est bizarre mais devenir chasseur de vampire n'est pas si effrayant que ça en fin de compte. Fit Neville en prenant un livre à son tour

-On a vécu pire. Confirma Harry

-Je me demande où sont les vampires dans la journée… fit Luna d'une voix rêveuse en ouvrant un tout petit livre

-Vous croyez qu'il y a des bâtiments dans la Forêt Interdite? Demanda Ron

-C'est possible. Répondit Drago en haussant les épaules

-De toute façon, il faudra prendre le vampire sur le fait, si s'en est bien un qui attaque les sorciers de Pré-au-Lard. Fit remarquer Hermione

-Il faudrait peut-être que quelqu'un aille voir à Pré-au-Lard alors. Suggéra Ginny

-Hermione et moi on y va. On se retrouve à la Grande Salle pour le repas. Sourit Drago en prenant Hermione par la main.

La jeune femme sourit avant de reposer son livre. Harry échangea un regard amusé avec Neville et Ginny:

-Ok, passez voir Damon et Bianca si vous arrivez à trouver quelque chose. Conseilla-t-il

-En pleine journée, on ne les trouvera pas. Objecta Hermione. En plus, vu que Damon est le chef des vampires de la forêt, il sera probablement encore mieux caché que les autres.

-On ira tous ce soir alors. Sourit Ginny. À tout à l'heure.

Les deux amoureux sortirent de la Salle et Drago soupira. Hermione lui sourit doucement:

-Tu en as déjà marre d'être avec eux? Demanda-t-elle, amusée

Le professeur de Potions sourit:

-On avait pris l'habitude d'être juste tous les deux à Paris. Damon et Bianca venaient juste quelques heures pour nous entraîner. Ça me manque un peu. Avoua-t-il

Hermione opina:

-On a plus l'habitude de vivre avec des centaines d'autres personnes. Confirma-t-elle. Il va falloir qu'on s'y réhabitue…

Drago sourit tendrement avant de se planter face à Hermione et de poser ses mains sur ses hanches, fixant son regard:

-Pas forcément. Fit-il avec un sourire timide

-Comment ça? Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils

Drago sembla hésitant puis il embrassa doucement la jeune sorcière. Il sourit et s'écarta d'elle en reprenant sa main:

-On devrait aller à Pré-au-Lard. Sinon, Potter et les autres vont se moquer de nous. Estima-t-il

Hermione sourit et opina avant de suivre Drago à l'extérieur de Poudlard.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15:**__** Enquête à Pré-au-Lard**_

Drago et Hermione étaient à Pré-au-Lard. Ils décidèrent d'aller interroger la patronne des Trois Balais, Madame Rosmerta. Drago entra et tint la porte à sa petite amie. Madame Rosmerta sourit en les voyant entrer:

-Bonjour Professeurs. Dit-elle gaiement

-Bonjour Madame Rosmerta. Répondit Hermione

-Bonjour. Fit Drago

-Je vous sers une Bièrreaubeurre? Demanda la barman

-Non, merci. Sourit Hermione. En fait, nous sommes ici pour vous poser des question sur l'attaque de vampire qui a eu lieue il y a quelques jours. Avoua-t-elle

La femme se rembrunit directement:

-Ces attaques sont quotidiennes. Commença-t-elle. Depuis environ deux semaines, il y a chaque nuit quelqu'un à Pré-au-Lard qui se fait attaquer. Les habitants n'osent plus venir après la tombée de la nuit. C'est très mauvais pour les affaires.

-Est-ce que vous connaissez quelqu'un qui s'est fait attaquer? Demanda Drago

-L'une de mes amies, Madame Piquepique. Acquiesça-t-elle. Il y a quelques jours. Elle ne veut plus sortir de chez elle depuis…

-Est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire où elle habite s'il vous plait? Demanda doucement Hermione. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle avec elle pour pouvoir arrêter l'auteur de ces agressions.

Madame Rosmerta opina:

-Elle habite juste derrière le bar. Vous ne pouvez pas louper sa porte, elle est couverte d'ail depuis qu'elle s'est faite attaquer. Avoua-t-elle tristement

-Merci beaucoup Madame Rosmerta. Sourit Hermione

Drago adressa un signe de tête à la patronne du bar et il tint la porte à Hermione pour qu'ils sortent. Quand ils furent dehors, Hermione lança un regard inquiet au jeune Malefoy:

-Tu es sûr que les vampires ne peuvent pas sortir le jour? Demanda-t-elle

-A moins qu'ils ne soient comme ta sœur, ce qui, à mon avis, n'est pas du tout courant, oui, j'en suis sûr. Répondit Drago

Hermione ne sembla pas vraiment rassurée et Drago passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe:

-Ne t'en fais pas. Les vampires brûlent au soleil et aujourd'hui, il fait grand soleil. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Assura-t-il doucement

Hermione sourit:

-Merci. Souffla-t-elle

Les amoureux allèrent derrière le bar des Trois Balais et Hermione toqua à la porte de Madame PiquePique. Une femme au visage émacié vint entrouvrir la porte:

-Oui? Demanda-t-elle timidement

-Bonjour Madame PiquePique. Je suis Hermione Granger et voici Drago Malefoy. Nous sommes des professeurs de Poudlard.

-Bonjour. Dit faiblement la femme. Que puis-je pour deux professeurs?

-Nous aimerions que vous nous parliez de l'attaque dont vous avez été victime il y a quelques jours. Annonça Drago.

-Oh… Je vois… C'est le jeune Monsieur Potter qui vous a confié la tâche d'enquêter, n'est-ce pas?

-En quelques sortes. Répondit Drago

-Entrez, professeurs. Dit la femme avant d'ouvrir sa porte un peu plus

Hermione passa devant. Drago la suivit. Tous les deux allèrent dans le salon de Madame PiquePique et s'assirent dans les fauteuils face à la femme. Hermione remarqua alors les deux traces de morsures dans le cou de leur interlocutrice:

-Racontez-nous ce qu'il s'est passé. Demanda-t-elle avec douceur

-Je venais de chez mon amie, Madame Rosmerta. C'était la nuit. Mon amie et moi, nous avions bu quelques verres d'hydromel… J'ai vu un homme qui semblait attendre quelque chose quand je suis sortie mais je n'y ais pas vraiment fait attention.

La femme commençait à avoir des trémolos dans la voix. Elle cacha sa bouche d'une main, choquée:

-Il m'a suivie jusque devant chez moi et… Il a planté ses affreux crocs dans ma chair. Pleura la femme

-Tout va bien, madame Piquepique. Assura doucement Hermione. Il ne peut pas revenir pour l'instant, il fait soleil dehors.

La femme hocha la tête:

-Est-ce que vous vous rappelez d'un détail sur ce vampire? Demanda Malefoy. Un signe distinctif, sa taille, sa couleur de cheveux?

-Je ne voyais pas très bien… Vous savez comment c'est. Un verre d'hydromel fait déjà beaucoup d'effet. Admit-elle avec un sourire triste. Mais… Je crois qu'il y avait une marque sur sa main. Une sorte de cicatrice… Je suis désolée, c'est tout ce dont je me rappelle.

-C'est déjà beaucoup. Assura Hermione. Merci beaucoup Madame Piquepique.

La femme hocha à nouveau la tête et le couple de sorciers sortit de la maison. Drago soupira:

-On n'a plus qu'à attendre de pouvoir parler à Damon et Bianca.

-Oui. Confirma la prof

Drago lui prit tendrement la main:

-Rentrons. Proposa-t-il en souriant

Hermione lui renvoya son sourire et tous les deux prirent le chemin du château.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16: Diviser pour mieux patrouiller.**

**Le soir, les professeurs et Ginny se rendirent à la cabane de Hagrid. Bianca et Damon étaient déjà là. La demi-vampire les apostropha avant même qu'ils se soient dit bonsoir:**

**-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle**

**-Bianca. Dit Damon, la rappelant à l'ordre**

**La vampire baissa les yeux:**

**-Désolée. Bonsoir. Fit-elle**

**-Salut. Sourit Ginny**

**-On a trouvé très peu de livres sur les vampires. Apparemment, votre race préserve bien ses secrets. Commença Harry**

**-C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes toujours en vie. Répondit Damon. **

**-Dans les livres qu'on a trouvés, on a trouvé des moyens de tuer les vampires. Poursuivit Neville. Vous craignez la verveine je crois?**

**-Exact. Admit le vampire**

**-C'est passionnant. Il y a une véritable histoire sur cette plante. Ses effets magiques sont stupéfiants… **

**-Neville, tu te laisses encore emporter. Soupira Ron**

**-Les vampires craignent le soleil et les pieux en bois aussi. Annonça Luna de sa voix rêveuse**

**-C'est vrai. Dit le vampire**

**-Est-ce que vous avez une piste quant à celui qui attaque Pré-au-lard? S'impatienta Bianca**

**-Oui mais elle est mince. Répondit Drago**

**-On est allés interroger une femme qui s'est faite mordre et elle nous a dit avoir vu une cicatrice sur la main de l'homme qui l'a mordue. Compléta Hermione**

**Les deux vampires tiquèrent:**

**-Est-ce qu'elle en a vu la forme? Demanda Bianca**

**-Une patte de chat il me semble. Répondit Hermione**

**Damon et Bianca échangèrent un regard craintif.**

**-Vous savez qui c'est. Constata Harry**

**-L'un des vampires qui n'acceptent pas Bianca porte une cicatrice en forme de patte de chat sur la main. Marque que Bianca lui a infligée alors qu'elle venait d'arriver à Poudlard. Ce vampire a déserté le clan depuis. Expliqua Damon**

**-Pourquoi vous avez l'air de le craindre? Demanda Drago**

**-Ce vampire… c'est mon père. Avoua Damon**

**Tous sauf Bianca furent estomaqués:**

**-Ton père? S'étonna Ginny**

**Damon hocha la tête pour confirmer.**

**-Notre seule chance de le chopper, c'est de faire des rondes dans Pré-au-Lard. Dit Bianca**

**-Oui, quelle bonne idée. Railla Damon. Pour qu'il puisse mieux te tuer.**

**Bianca fronça les sourcils:**

**-C'est pas vraiment comme si on avait le choix. Si on le laisse faire, on aura tous de gros ennuis. Rappelle toi comment c'était avant que tu ne prennes la place de ton père à la tête du clan. Il ne s'agit plus seulement de moi maintenant. Il s'agit de tout le clan et des sorciers de l'école et du village! On ne peut pas laisser ton père s'amuser comme il veut!**

**Damon soupira et se cacha le visage dans la main. Bianca le fixa, attendant sa réponse. Il finit par la regarder:**

**-Comment fais-tu pour être aussi agaçante et belle à la fois? Demanda-t-il enfin, exaspéré**

**Bianca sourit:**

**-C'est de famille. Assura-t-elle **

**Drago adressa un regard amusé à Hermione. Damon prit Bianca dans ses bras puis il se tourna vers les sorciers:**

**-Elle a malheureusement raison. Admit-il. On ne peut pas rester les bras croisés. Il faut organiser des rondes pendant la nuit et trouver son repaire le jour. Personnellement, je pense que la cabane hurlante serait très bien pour lui servir d'abri pendant que le soleil est levé.**

**-On va se diviser en deux équipes alors. Estima Harry. L'une qui cherchera la nuit, l'autre le jour.**

**-Très bien. Approuva Bianca**

**-Dans ce cas, les vampires, Drago, Hermione et moi, on cherchera la nuit. Les autres, Neville, Ginny, Ron et Luna, vous chercherez la journée. Proposa Harry. Ça vous convient?**

**-Au poil. Assura Ginny avec un sourire. Dans ce cas, on ferait mieux d'aller dormir nous. **

**-On se verra demain. Sourit Harry**

**Ils s'embrassèrent et les quatre chercheurs du jour partirent vers le château. Damon regarda Harry:**

**-Je propose qu'on se sépare pour les rondes. Hermione, Harry et Bianca ensemble, Drago et moi de l'autre côté.**

**-Ca me convient. Accepta Bianca**

**-Parfait. Dit Damon**

**-Dans ce cas, allons-y. Suggéra Drago**

**Tous partirent vers le village de Pré-au-Lard. Drago et Damon partirent vers les Trois Balais tandis que Bianca, Hermione et Harry allaient vers les petites rues. **

**-Alors, comment ça va avec Hermione? Demanda Damon à mi-voix en scrutant une rue**

**-Plutôt bien. Sourit Drago. On commence à avoir de vraies habitude de vieux couple.**

**Damon rit doucement:**

**-Attention à ne pas tomber dans la monotonie, c'est ce qu'il y a de pire. Dit le vampire**

**-Tu parles en connaissance de cause? S'enquit Drago**

**Damon rit à nouveau:**

**-Non, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Mais avec Bianca, la monotonie, c'est juste un mot qui n'a aucune application. Elle est incapable de rester plus de cinq minutes sans bouger. Probablement son sang humain… fit-il, amusé**

**-Est-ce que ça ne te tente jamais de… la mordre? Interrogea Drago. Elle est à demi-humaine après tout…**

**Damon haussa les épaules:**

**-Parfois, ça arrive. Admit-il. Mais mon instinct de protection est plus fort que celui de prédateur. J'arrive à me contrôler quand il est question d'elle. **

**-Et avec les autres humains, comment tu fais? S'enquit le sorcier, intrigué. Selon les livres, c'est très dur de résister…**

**-Simple état d'esprit. Assura Damon. L'affection entre en ligne de compte aussi. Si Ron se mettait à saigner devant moi, c'est sur que j'aurais du mal à me retenir. Avoua-t-il**

**-Heureusement que tu m'aimes bien. Fit Drago**

**-Comme tu dis. Sourit Damon**

**Soudain, un cri retentit…**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17: Le père de Damon

Soudain, un cri retentit. Damon et Drago se figèrent.

-Est-ce que tu sais qui c'était? Demanda Drago avec inquiétude

-Personne qu'on connait. Répondit Damon. Allons-y.

Tous les deux foncèrent vers l'endroit d'où était venu le cri. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un bosquet d'arbres, un peu à l'écart du village.

-Il n'y a personne. Constata Drago, perplexe

Damon s'immobilisa et sembla regarder vers le sorcier:

-Ne bouge pas. Murmura-t-il

Drago se pétrifia:

-Ne me dis pas qu'il est derrière moi. Marmonna le sorcier

-Tiens… mon cher fils. Dit soudain une voix d'outre-tombe provenant de derrière Drago

Le sorcier ne put se retenir de bouger. Il se retourna et sans qu'il sache comment, il se retrouva dans le dos de Damon, celui-ci étant entre un vampire aux longs cheveux noirs et Drago. Le vampire d'en face esquissa un sourire mauvais:

-Alors, fils, que fais-tu ici? Demanda-t-il

-Je suis venu arrêter un vampire. Répondit Damon. Et toi, que fais-tu sur mon territoire? Tu sais pourtant que Pré-au-Lard appartient aux vampires de la Forêt Interdite. Tu n'as rien à faire là!

Le vampire chassa les paroles de Damon d'un geste agacé de la main:

-Allons, nous savons tous les deux que je suis là pour la tuer et pour t'attirer des ennuis. Dit-il. Tu seras sans doute surpris d'apprendre que je n'ai pas fait que mordre quelques pauvres cracmols et sorciers. J'ai été plus fin que ça.

Damon fronça les sourcils:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda-t-il

Le père du vampire eut un sourire cruel:

-J'ai à présent des hommes de main, Damon. Et tant qu'à faire, j'ai préféré les recruter sur place. C'est plus pratique, tu comprends?

-Tu plaisantes? S'étrangla le vampire. Tu as transformé tous les humains que tu as mordu depuis deux semaines? C'est impossible!

-La preuve que non. Répondit simplement le vampire. N'oublie pas que je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi. J'ai eu accès à plus de pouvoirs.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec la multitude de pouvoirs que tu peux avoir! C'est de l'inconscience d'en avoir transformé autant! Tu sais très bien que si nous devenons trop nombreux, le Ministère de la Magie se mettra à nous chasser. Dit Damon, furieux. Tu nous as tous condamnés à mort, toi y compris!

-Oh non, tu te trompes là-dessus. Il y a des mois que le Ministre de la Magie est mon gentil petit toutou. Je ne vois pas donc pas en quoi c'est mon problème. Répondit le vampire le plus âgé. J'ai toujours su me sortir des situations les plus délicates, Damon. Tu devrais t'en rappeler. Par contre, leur première cible sera sans doute ta petite amie ni humaine ni vampire. Quel dommage. Ironisa-t-il. Elle sera brûlée en place publique, tu crois?

-Laisse Bianca en dehors de ça! S'écria Damon

Le vieux vampire claqua des doigts et les deux amis se retrouvèrent encerclés par des vampires de fraîche date. Damon campa sur ses positions tandis que Drago sortait sa baguette:

-Les vampires ne craignent pas la magie. Rappela Damon à voix basse.

-J'avais oublié. Admit Drago d'une voix blanche en rangeant sa baguette

-Voilà comment je vois les choses. Commença le père de Damon en marchant de long en large. Tu as plusieurs choix, fils. Premièrement, tu peux rester dans cette position et espérer réchapper à une attaque de nouveaux vampire. Et nous savons tous les deux que tu as peu de chances de survivre si tu tentes de protéger ce sorcier. Solution numéro deux, tu peux ne pas protéger le sorcier et réchapper à l'attaque… et tu mourras dans quelques mois tout au plus en essayant de protéger le monstre qui te sers de petite amie. Ou alors, solution numéro trois, tu peux encore te joindre à moi. Réfléchis, fils, pourquoi ne pas redevenir aussi proches qu'avant l'arrivée de cette monstruosité ambulante? Toi et moi, nous pouvons faire naître un nouvel âge d'or pour les vampires. Nous pouvons même prendre le pas sur les sorciers, et peut-être même sur les Moldus! Réfléchis bien, fils. Et prends une décision.

-Je ne t'aiderais jamais dans tes rêves de mégalomanie. Cracha Damon. Et je défendrais le sorcier quoi qu'il m'en coûte!

Le vieux vampire soupira:

-Bien. Comme tu voudras… A L'ATTAQUE! Ordonna-t-il subitement

Tous les vampires qui encerclaient les deux amis sautèrent soudainement sur eux.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18: Transformation de Drago

Tous les vampires qui encerclaient les deux amis sautèrent soudainement sur eux. Damon se planta entre chaque vampire et Drago, les expédiant un par un dans les bosquets. Malheureusement pour eux, les nouveaux vampires ne sentaient pas la douleur des coups, à cause du pouvoir considérable de leur maître. Tous se relevèrent au fur et à mesure et reprirent leurs attaques incessantes sur les deux amis. Le père de Damon profita de la confusion pour approcher Drago. Dès qu'il le tint, il s'écarta de la bagarre et ordonna à tous ses vampires de cesser les attaques d'un claquement de doigt. Damon toisa son père avec haine:

-Relâche-le! Ordonna-t-il dans un grondement terrifiant

Le père de Damon esquissa un sourire mauvais:

-Cet humain pitoyable est donc ton ami? Interrogea-t-il. Quelle excellente nouvelle… fit-il en passant la langue sur la jugulaire du sorcier

-Lâche moi espèce de sale monstre! Gronda Drago en tentant de se dégager

Le vampire resserra son étreinte sur lui en riant doucement:

-Sois sage mon petit agneau. Susurra-t-il. Parce que tu me plais, je vais te faire un cadeau dont tu te souviendras toute ton existence. Fais moi confiance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? S'inquiéta Damon

Son père le regarda avec amusement:

-Tu ne devines pas? Demanda-t-il avant de regarder Drago avec gourmandise

Les yeux de Damon s'écarquillèrent:

-Non! Ne le mords pas! S'écria-t-il.

Le père de Damon esquissa un sourire narquois et plongea ses crocs dans la gorge de Drago qui cria de douleur. Damon tenta de leur sauter dessus mais il fut retenu par les nouveaux vampires de son père. Soudain, Bianca apparut près de Damon. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge luisant, son visage terrifiant. La colère déformait ses traits pourtant elle restait belle, incroyablement et dangereusement belle:

-Relâche-le, Drake! Ordonna-t-elle, la voix tremblante de rage.

Le vampire le plus âgé adressa un clin d'œil à la jeune demi-vampire. Bianca serra les poings. Sans que Drake ou Damon la voient, elle fonça vers le père de Damon et lui asséna un coup violent sur la tête, l'obligeant à relâcher la prise qu'il avait sur Drago. Elle emmena le jeune sorcier inconscient à l'écart, le confiant à Damon, avant de se retourner vers les nouveaux vampires avec une rapidité stupéfiante:

-Allez vous-en. Gronda-t-elle

À la grande surprise de Damon, et encore plus à celle de Drake, les nouveaux vampires de ce dernier partirent sans demander leur reste, terrifiés par cette vampire femelle. Bianca se planta face à Drake, à quelques pas, qui se redressa avec un sourire mauvais:

-Je vois que tu as fait de nets progrès. Admit-il. Prendre le contrôle de mes petits aussi vite et avec tellement de force… Je suis impressionné.

-Tu vas partir, Drake. Tu vas partir ou je te promet que je te tuerais pour de bon cette fois. Gronda Bianca

-Vraiment? Demanda le vampire le plus âgé. Tu te crois capable de ça? Hein? Tu crois que tu pourras mettre fin à mon existence? Tu pourrais faire ça à Damon? Tu lui arracherais son père?

Bianca retroussa ses lèvres sur ses crocs:

-Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que tu ne le blesses plus jamais! Gronda-t-elle

-Oh… je vois qu'il t'a raconté ça… Je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait. Se moqua le vampire. Tu me surprends, Damon. Lança-t-il à son fils.

Le vampire le plus jeune ne quitta pas Drago des yeux mais son regard se troubla.

Bianca avança d'un pas:

-Va t'en! Ordonna-t-elle

-Je reviendrais demain. Affirma Drake avant de disparaitre

Bianca prit le temps de se calmer avant de se tourner vers son petit ami et celui de sa sœur:

-Comment va-t-il? S'enquit-elle avec inquiétude

-Pas bien. Répondit Damon avec tristesse. Il lui en a pris beaucoup.

-Est-ce qu'il survivra? Demanda Bianca

Damon hésita un moment puis nia:

-Pas s'il reste humain. Répondit-il

Bianca se mordit la lèvre inférieure:

-Je vois… fit-elle

-Je suis désolé Bianca. S'excusa Damon. J'ai rien pu faire…

La jeune femme lui sourit et elle posa sa main sur celle de Damon:

-Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne pouvais rien faire face à eux de toutes façons. Pas avec ton père dans le coin. Dit-elle. C'est moi qui suis désolée. C'est à cause de moi que tu es encore ici…

Damon sourit tendrement:

-Une faute chacun. Balle au centre. Plaisanta-t-il.

Bianca sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

-Où sont Harry et Hermione? Demanda le vampire

-Je les ai laissés aux Trois Balais dès que j'ai entendu les bruits de corps qui tombaient. Répondit Bianca. Tu veux t'en occuper ou je le fais? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Drago. Si on attend plus, il y a des risques qu'il ne supporte pas la transformation…

Damon reporta son regard sur Drago:

-Je vais le faire. Assura-t-il. Va chercher les autres, d'accord?

Bianca hocha la tête et partit vers le centre de Pré-au-Lard. Elle entra dans le bar des

Trois Balais et vit Madame Rosemerta avec Harry et Hermione. La jeune sœur de

Bianca approcha aussitôt:

-Où sont Damon et Drago? Demanda-t-elle craintivement

-Ils sont restés un peu plus loin. Répondit la vampire

-Est-ce qu'ils vont bien? S'inquiéta Harry

-Damon ne va pas très bien moralement. Admit Bianca. Revoir son père l'a secoué.

-Et Drago? S'enquit Hermione, la voix rendue aigue par l'angoisse

-Madame Rosemerta, est-ce que vous pouvez nous servir trois Bierreaubeurre s'il

vous plait? Demanda Bianca en se tournant vers la barman

-Bien sur. Tout de suite. Assura-t-elle en allant derrière le bar

Quand les boissons furent servies et bien entamées, Bianca fixa les yeux de sa sœur:

-Drago a été mordu par Drake, le père de Damon. Avoua-t-elle


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19: Terrible nouvelle pour Hermione

Quand les boissons furent servies et bien entamées, Bianca fixa les yeux de sa sœur:

-Drago a été mordu par Drake, le père de Damon. Avoua-t-elle

Madame Rosemerta poussa un cri horrifié. Hermione resta choquée, sans voix. Harry

regarda Bianca du coin de l'œil:

-Juste mordu ou…? Demanda-t-il doucement

-Mordu et plus ou moins vidé de son sang. Avoua la sœur aîné de Hermione

-Est-ce qu'il est encore en vie? S'enquit Madame Rosemerta

-Oui et non. Répondit Bianca en esquissant une grimace

Hermione craqua. Elle éclata en sanglots, se cachant le visage dans les mains. Harry posa une main maladroite sur son dos:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « oui et non »? Demanda-t-il, la voix comme coincée dans sa gorge

-Damon est en train de le transformer. C'était le seul moyen pour le sauver. Dit Bianca

Hermione hoqueta. Madame Rosemerta sembla étonnée:

-Vous l'avez transformé? S'étrangla-t-elle

-Oui. Confirma Bianca. D'ailleurs, vous devriez vous méfier de votre amie tous ceux qui ont été mordus ces derniers temps: ils ont tous été transformés.

-Tu plaisantes? Fit Harry, incrédule.

-J'aimerais bien. Grommela Bianca

-Je… Je veux voir Drago. Dit Hermione

Bianca la jaugea du regard quelques instants puis:

-Non. Répondit-elle. Tu ne peux pas le voir pour le moment.

-Pourquoi? S'étonna Hermione

-Après la transformation, le vampire n'est pas tout à fait stable. La soif de sang est bien trop forte pour un nouveau. S'il s'éloigne de son maître ou si son maître n'est pas assez fort pour le garder sous son contrôle, il peut devenir comme un animal sauvage. Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse te faire du mal. Expliqua Bianca

-Drago ne me fera jamais de mal! Protesta la sorcière

-Hermione. Fit sévèrement Bianca. Les vampires sont dangereux. Ne l'oublies pas. Drago, dans l'état où il est en ce moment, pourrait s'attaquer à n'importe qui. Il ne te reconnaitrait même pas. Tu ne peux pas le voir pour le moment, c'est comme ça. Si tu veux l'aider, tu vas rentrer tout de suite à Poudlard en transplanant avec un elfe de maison. Tu vas dormir et demain soir, on verra comment il ira.

-D'accord. Accepta la sorcière à contrecœur

-Harry, tu veilleras à ce que ma sœur ne quitte pas le château seule demain soir. Et dis aux autres de ne pas chercher Drake. Personne ne doit sortir de Poudlard la nuit.

-Compris. Assura Harry. Je vais en parler au Professeur Mac Gonagall.

-Merci. Je vous verrais tous les deux demain soir dans ce cas. Madame Rosemerta, vous avez un elfe de maison je crois?

-Oui. Disky? Appela la barman

Un elfe vêtu d'une toge rouge apparut dans un plop sonore devant les quatre humanoïdes et s'inclina très bas:

-Oui, maîtresse? Demanda l'elfe

-Tu vas reconduire les professeurs à Poudlard puis tu reviendras ici. Ordonna Madame Rosemerta

-Bien maîtresse. Répondit l'elfe

Harry et Hermione prirent chacun une main de l'elfe et ils disparurent dans un plop sonore. Bianca soupira:

-Est-ce que ça va aller? Demanda Rosemerta avec inquiétude

Bianca haussa les épaules avant de laisser trois gallions sur la table:

-Beaucoup de problèmes à venir. Dit-elle simplement. Ne sortez pas la nuit et ne laissez aucun inconnu entrer chez vous ou dans le bar.

-Très bien. Opina la barman

-Bonne soirée. Termina Bianca en sortant

La vampire se dirigea vers l'endroit où étaient Drago et Damon. Elle trouva l'un allongé au sol en train de boire le sang de l'autre. Bianca s'agenouilla près de Damon:

-Mon père lui a pris trop de sang. Je n'en aurais pas assez. Admit Damon, inquiet

-Laisse moi ta place. Répondit Bianca

Damon obligea Drago à le lâcher. Le nouveau vampire ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Bianca eut une expression attristée: les beaux yeux bleus et froids de Drago étaient maintenant rouges comme de la braise.

-Bianca… murmura Drago

-T'en fais pas, ça va aller. Assura-t-elle

La vampire se mordit le poignet et le présenta à Drago, qui mordit dedans avec férocité. Bianca serra les dents:

-Sauvage. Grommela-t-elle quand elle se fut habituée à la douleur

Damon sourit, amusé:

-Il sera très fort à mon avis. Estima-t-il

-Moins que moi. Répliqua Bianca, agacée

Damon rit doucement:

-Toi tu triches, tu utilises la magie. Fit-il remarquer

Bianca balaya ses paroles d'un vaste geste de la main:

-Bla, bla! Fit-elle

Drago lâcha soudain le poignet de Bianca, tombant dans l'inconscience. La vampire se releva et Damon prit Drago dans ses bras:

-Il va dormir maintenant. Il faudra le surveiller toute la journée. Estima-t-il

-Je m'en occuperais. Assura Bianca. En attendant, on ferait bien de rentrer.

Damon opina et tous les deux disparurent de Pré-au-Lard.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20: Souvenirs

Cela faisait quelques heures que Bianca surveillait Drago sans relâche. L'ex sorcier était allongé sur un lit, dans l'une des nombreuses chambres d'ami du manoir qu'habitaient la majorité des vampires de la forêt Interdite. Il souffrait. Comme

chaque humain qui est transformé en vampire. Bianca connaissait sa souffrance, même si elle-même n'avait pas été complètement transformée. Et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était amoindrir la douleur qu'il ressentait. En tant que son

maître, elle avait ce pouvoir. Car même si c'était Damon qui avait commencé la transformation de Drago, Bianca avait utilisé à la fois la magie des sorciers et celle des vampires. Drago était sous son commandement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rompe le

sort, quand elle estimerait qu'Hermione ne risquait plus rien. Damon n'allait pas apprécier qu'elle se soit ainsi liée à Drago. Pas plus qu'Hermione. Mais Bianca l'avait fait pour le bien de tous. Celui de Hermione en premier lieu, celui de Drago

en deuxième: si elle rompait le lien qui le liait à elle, il serait comme elle, un vampire sans maître. Il serait complètement libre de ses choix et de ses actes. Pas comme l'avait été Damon avant son arrivée dans la forêt. La première fois qu'elle

avait rencontré les vampires de la forêt, elle n'était qu'en cinquième année à Poudlard. Bianca avait tenté cette année-là de se transformer en chat, comme le professeur Mac Gonagall. Mais elle avait échoué. Elle avait matérialisé un chat de

feu à la place. Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir s'éloigner d'elle ni disparaître, elle l'avait emmené en promenade dans la forêt Interdite, plus loin que jamais. Elle était alors tombée sur Drake. Bien sûr, elle l'avait tout de suite trouvé à la fois

magnifique et dangereux. C'était un vieux vampire. Et il semblait la regarder comme une gourmandise. Il avait essayé de s'attaquer à elle mais le chat de feu l'en avait dissuadé en le brûlant presque entièrement. Au bout d'un mois, il ne

restait plus à Drake que la marque de la patte du chat de feu, qu'il portait encore. Depuis ce temps-là et pendant un an, Bianca s'était régulièrement battue contre lui. Elle pouvait réchapper à ces combats grâce à la magie. Et elle était la

seule à pouvoir le battre un jour. Elle avait failli une fois. Mais elle l'avait épargné, pensant que Damon regretterait son père. Si elle avait su…

-Bianca? Appela soudainement Drago à voix basse, la voix enrouée

La jeune vampire sortit de ses pensées et se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle avait déjà passé la plupart de la journée pour s'approcher de Drago:

-Salut. Lança-t-elle

L'ex sorcier ouvrit doucement les yeux:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda-t-il. Je suis où?

-Dans la forêt Interdite. Tu as été mordu par Drake, le père de Damon. Expliqua Bianca

Drago soupira:

-Quel sale vermine ce type! Grogna-t-il en posant sa main sur le côté de son cou. Ça fait mal!

-Tu ferais bien de te réveiller complètement avant de parler, Drago. Conseilla Bianca

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils: de quoi parlait Bianca au juste? Il ouvrit les yeux complètement et s'assit brusquement, surpris: les rideaux de la grande baie vitrée étaient tirés pour ne pas laisser entrer le soleil, il n'y avait aucune

lumière et pourtant, Drago voyait comme en plein jour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. Pourquoi est-ce que je te vois aussi nettement?

-La question que tu devrais te poser, c'est pourquoi est-ce que tu as survécu. Corrigea Bianca. Réfléchis bien, Drago. Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes?

L'ex sorcier prit le temps de réfléchir. Quand il se souvint, il regarda la vampire, effaré:

-Tu m'as transformé? S'étrangla-t-il

-Tu préférais mourir? Demanda la jeune vampire en croisant les bras et en haussant un sourcil

Drago regarda ses mains, comme les voyant pour la première fois:

-Tu m'as transformé… répéta-t-il, incrédule.

-Oui. Confirma Bianca. C'était le seul moyen de te sauver.

-Hermione va me détester. Gémit Drago en se cachant le visage dans les mains

Bianca soupira:

-Tu es un idiot. Mais on discutera là-dessus plus tard. Suis-moi. Ordonna-t-elle

Drago se leva comme un automate, surpris lui-même de ce qu'il faisait:

-Mon corps bouge tout seul! S'affola-t-il

-C'est normal, je viens de te donner un ordre. Répondit Bianca en sortant de la chambre. Tais-toi jusqu'à ce qu'on soit dehors.

Drago s'exécuta, contre son gré.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapitre 21: Apprentissage vampirique**_

_**Bianca s'éloigna du manoir avant de se tourner vers Drago: les arbres cachaient les derniers rayons du soleil, leur permettant d'être dehors sans risquer de brûler.**_

_**-Tu peux parler et t'arrêter de marcher. Mais pas crier. Commanda-t-elle**_

_**-Tu m'as transformé et je suis obligé de t'obéir? S'indigna l'ex sorcier**_

_**-Tu aurais préféré mourir? Demanda Bianca**_

_**-Non. Admit Drago en baissant les yeux. Mais Hermione… Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire?**_

_**-Ca, on verra bien ce soir. En attendant, il faut te nourrir. Il faut que tu apprennes à chasser. Sinon, il te sera impossible d'approcher Hermione sans avoir envie de la tuer.**_

_**-A quoi ça servira si elle a peur de moi? Geignit Drago. Je l'ai perdue dès que tu m'as transformé…**_

_**Bianca colla Drago à un tronc d'arbre avec violence, fixant ses yeux d'un regard sauvage, terrifiant:**_

_**-Ecoute moi bien, espèce de crétin fini! Gronda-t-elle. Primo: aies confiance en Hermione sinon, c'est sûr et certain que tu la perdras. Secundo: je ne t'ai pas transformé et sauvé la vie par la même occasion pour t'entendre te plaindre et gémir comme un gosse! Tu es un homme, agis en tant que tel! Et enfin, tertio, je te conseille d'écouter avec une grande attention tout ce que je te dirais si tu veux pouvoir revoir ma sœur un jour! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?**_

_**Drago hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Bianca soupira et le relâcha avant de s'écarter d'un pas:**_

_**-Excuse-moi. Je suis désolée. J'ai pas dormi alors forcément, je suis un peu plus violente que d'habitude. Vraiment désolée Drago. S'excusa-t-elle**_

_**L'ex sorcier hocha la tête:**_

_**-Est-ce que ça arrive à tous les vampires? Demanda-t-il**_

_**Bianca eut un petit sourire en coin:**_

_**-Non, pas vraiment. Seulement toi et moi. Les autres dorment dès les premières lueurs du soleil et ne se réveillent que quand il n'y a plus de soleil, ou qu'il ne fait plus jour. Ils n'ont pas le choix. Moi, je ne suis pas comme eux, tu le sais déjà. Et puisque tu es lié à moi pour le moment, tu profites de mon statut un peu spécial, ce qui fait que tu n'es pas soumis aux même lois que les autres vampires. Expliqua-t-elle**_

_**-Donc, je peux sortir le jour? Demanda Drago**_

_**-Oui, mais il ne faut absolument pas que tu sois au soleil. Jamais. Dit Bianca avec gravité. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles la fois où tu m'as vu chez Max, à Paris, pendant la journée, mais si tu sors la journée, il faut tout faire pour que le soleil ne t'atteigne pas. **_

_**-Je me souviens oui. Une ombrelle. Se rappela Drago avec un sourire amusé**_

_**L'ombrelle aurait convenu à Bianca, pour quiconque ne la connaissait pas. Mais pour Drago, l'accessoire idéal pour Bianca, c'était plutôt une épée, ça reflétait bien sa personnalité et sa beauté à la fois. **_

_**Bianca eut un sourire embarrassé:**_

_**-Ouais, j'avais rien trouvé d'autre. Admit-elle**_

_**Drago opina: **_

_**-Je comprend le principe. Assura-t-il**_

_**-Très bien. Sache aussi qu'en théorie, le sang d'Hermione sera particulièrement attrayant pour toi. À cause de l'amour que tu ressens pour elle. C'est pourquoi, quoi qu'il arrive et jusqu'à ce que je te dise le contraire, je ne veux pas que tu sois seul avec elle. Il faudra toujours que soit Damon soit moi soyons avec vous. Est-ce que tu comprends?**_

_**-Oui. Assura Drago. Mais, si son sang est aussi attrayant, est-ce que je ne risque pas de la mordre quand même?**_

_**-Pas tant que je serais là. Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal. Je peux contrebalancer ta soif en la prenant sur moi. Expliqua Bianca. Tant que je suis là, tu risques seulement d'être tenté, ce qui est déjà une chose compliquée à gérer. Mais tu ne subiras pas l'attrait irrésistible de son sang.**_

_**-Et si tu n'es pas là? Demanda Drago, inquiet**_

_**-Damon se chargera de te surveiller si je ne peux pas le faire. Mais lui ne pourra pas calmer ta soif. Il faudra que tu apprennes à la gérer seul. La soif fera entièrement partie de toute ton existence maintenant. **_

_**-D'accord. Accepta Drago**_

_**Il se figea soudain, fixant un lapin qui passait par là. Bianca esquissa un petit sourire:**_

_**-Alors, prêt à manger Bugs Bunny? Demanda-t-elle, amusée**_

_**Drago la regarda avec étonnement:**_

_**-Tu te nourris de lapins? Demanda-t-il**_

_**-Oui, en partie. Je me nourrissais aussi sur les Mangemorts quand il en restait. Admit-elle**_

_**Drago ne répondit pas, obnubilée par le lapin. Bianca sourit:**_

_**-Attrape-le si tu veux le manger. Conseilla-t-elle. **_

_**Drago, qui n'attendait que son aval, bondit vers le petit rongeur. **_

_**Quelques heures plus tard, bien après le coucher du soleil, Damon arriva près de Bianca. Il se colla à son dos et la prit dans ses bras avec tendresse:**_

_**-Bonsoir mon amour. Dit-il doucement en déposant un baiser ans son cou**_

_**-Damon. Constata Bianca avant de se laisser complètement aller dans les bras du vampire**_

_**Damon sembla inquiet:**_

_**-Est-ce que tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il**_

_**-Oui. Assura Bianca. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. **_

_**Damon enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune vampire:**_

_**-Tu veux que je prenne le relais avec Drago? Proposa-t-il**_

_**Elle nia: **_

_**-Non, ça ira pour ce soir. Assura-t-elle. Ne t'en fais pas.**_

_**Drago apparut soudainement devant le couple vampirique, un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres:**_

_**-Est-ce que c'est toujours aussi génial de courir? Demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme. Et est-ce qu'on est toujours aussi fort?**_

_**Damon sourit:**_

_**-Oui, ce sont les avantages des vampires. Confirma-t-il**_

_**-C'est vraiment super! S'enthousiasma Drago. **_

_**-Tu as mangé? Interrogea Bianca**_

_**-Oui. Mais j'ai tué trois lapins. Avoua l'ex sorcier avec une moue inquiète**_

_**-Chaîne alimentaire. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Répondit Damon avec désinvolture. Mieux vaut un lapin qu'Hermione. **_

_**-En parlant d'Hermione, on ferait mieux d'aller la retrouver. Elle va s'inquiéter si on tarde trop. Jaugea Bianca**_

_**-Tu as raison. Admit Damon**_

_**-Allons-y! S'enthousiasma Drago**_

_**Bianca hocha la tête, faussement navrée, puis elle sourit et suivit Drago vers Poudlard.**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22:

Quand les trois vampires arrivèrent près de chez Hagrid où ils voyaient déjà les sorciers rassemblés, ils ralentirent, Bianca et Damon suivant le rythme de Drago. À quelques centaines de mètres de la cabane du garde-chasse, Drago s'arrêta progressivement. Il se tourna vers Bianca:

-Et si elle avait peur de moi? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude

-Drago, c'est de Hermione Granger dont tu parles. Rappela la vampire, amusée. Tu sais, celle qui a subit mille et un tourments aux côtés de Harry Potter et Ron Weasley.

-Je sais qu'elle est courageuse, c'est une Griffondore! Grommela le nouveau vampire. Mais moi, je ne le suis pas. Admit-il en baissant les yeux.

Damon sourit gentiment:

-Si tu n'y vas pas, elle viendra te chercher à coups sûrs. Estima-t-il. Tu es sûr de vouloir prendre le risque?

Drago esquissa une moue contrite:

-Pas vraiment. Admit-il

Et il se remit à avancer vers la cabane de Hagrid. Il s'arrêta à nouveau à une trentaine de pas de la professeure de sortilèges, les yeux baissés. Hermione, et tous les autres, le fixaient. La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux:

-Drago? Appela-t-elle

-Salut Hermione. Répondit doucement le nouveau vampire

Hermione lui sauta au cou tout en pleurant. Surpris, Drago mit un moment à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Quand il le fit, il l'enlaça, faisant bien attention à ne pas la serrer trop fort.

-J'ai cru que tu étais mort. Avoua Hermione. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi….

-Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Souffla Drago en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de la sorcière avec tendresse.

Hermione recula et observa son petit ami avec un petit sourire:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Interrogea le nouveau vampire

-Tu es encore plus beau qu'avant. Fit-elle, ravie

Drago resta surpris tandis que les autres éclataient de rire. Harry s'approcha du vampire avec un grand sourire:

-Content de te revoir en vie ou presque, Malefoy! Lança-t-il

-Merci Pottry. Blagua Malefoy

-Pottry? Demanda Ginny en s'approchant à son tour, amusée

-Mélange de Harry et Potter. Expliqua Drago avec un sourire.

-Bien trouvé. Admit Luna d'une voix rêveuse

-Ma chérie, tu as des goûts très étranges. Signala Neville, amusé

Bianca s'approcha soudain des sorciers:

-N'oubliez pas que Drake court toujours. Dit-elle avec gravité. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à transformer l'un d'entre vous à nouveau.

-Tu as raison, ça ne serait pas une bonne chose. Admit Drago en repensant à la douleur qu'il avait subie lors de la transformation

-Vous allez tous partir avec Damon dans la forêt. Soyez très prudents.

-Wow! Attend une minute! Protesta Drago en s'éloignant d'Hermione. Qu'est-ce que je deviens moi si t'es pas là? Je ne tiens pas vraiment à tous les bouffer!

Bianca sourit:

-Damon sera avec vous et en plus, je n'ai pas eu à retenir ta soif à l'instant alors qu'Hermione te montrait bien gentiment son petit cou. Puisque tu es comme moi pour le moment, il est très possible que tu ne ressentes la soif que quand tu seras blessé. Fais en sorte que ça n'arrive pas, c'est tout. Sourit l'aînée des Granger

-T'es comique toi, hein? Demanda Drago, agacé.

Bianca sourit:

-J'ai fais l'école du rire. Riposta-t-elle gaiement

Damon lui prit la main et la tourna vers lui avant de la regarder sévèrement:

-Tu es liée à lui. C'est toi son maître. Constata-t-il, mécontent

Bianca grimaça:

-Oui. Admit-elle.

Damon tourna son regard vers Drago: il semblait furieux. Bianca le força à la regarder:

-C'est mon vampire. Je lui rendrais sa liberté dès que je le jugerais opportun. Fais moi confiance.

Il ferma les yeux et opina doucement avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Les autres se détournèrent, gênés. Quand le baiser s'acheva, Damon posa son front contre celui de la vampire:

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il

Bianca lui sourit:

-Moi aussi. Assura-t-elle. Fais bien attention à Drago. Recommanda-t-elle avant de partir à toute vitesse

Damon soupira et Drago se tourna vers lui:

-J'aime seulement Hermione. Assura-t-il. Bianca ne m'intéresse pas. Pas de cette façon en tous cas.

Damon hocha la tête:

-Je sais. Dit-il. Mais tu es lié à Bianca. Ça veut dire beaucoup pour des vampires. Le lien d'un maître à son serviteur est souvent bien plus fort que le reste. Et je dois avouer que je n'aime pas du tout l'idée que tu sois lié à Bianca.

-Tu ne fais pas confiance à Bianca? S'étonna Ginny

-Si. Et à Drago aussi. Assura-t-il. C'est à la magie des vampires que je ne fais pas confiance.

Personne ne répondit rien et tous partirent vers la Forêt Interdite.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23: Le secret de Damon

Bianca attendit qu'ils soient tous partis dans la Forêt et elle alla à la Cabane Hurlante, seule. Elle ne voulait pas que Damon et les autres soient blessés. Et heureusement, la transformation et le lien entre Drago et elle avait assez inquiété Damon et les autres qu'aucun d'eux n'avait compris ses intentions. Comme elle s'y était attendue, Drake l'attendait dans la pièce la plus vaste de la Cabane Hurlante. Elle le toisa méchamment:

-Finissons-en, Drake! Cracha-t-elle

Le vieux vampire sourit:

-Avant que tu ne décides de me tuer, sache que j'ai fait un petit cadeau à mon cher fils. J'aimerais que tu saches lequel. Car, si jamais tu me tue, tu retireras ce précieux cadeau à Damon. Es-tu prête à lui retirer son âme pour ta vengeance personnelle?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Questionna Bianca avec froideur

-Allons Bianca, fais un effort. Fit Drake en tournant lentement autour de la vampire. Quel est donc ce petit secret que t'a confié Damon? Hm?

Bianca le regarda en plissant les yeux, perdue: elle ne savait pas du tout de quoi il parlait. Drake soupira:

-Je vois, il t'a seulement dit que je l'avais fait souffrir, c'est ça? Il ne t'a pas dit comment je l'avais fait souffrir. Dans ce cas, je vais tout te raconter. Et tu jugeras si tu peux lui pardonner de t'avoir caché son secret.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes mensonges! Asséna sèchement Bianca

-Crois moi, ce n'est pas un mensonge. Tu veux réellement savoir ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que mon propre fils souhaite ma mort, n'est-ce pas? Alors assieds toi, ça risque d'être long.

Bianca s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés:

-Fais vite. Commanda-t-elle

-Ah, on devient raisonnable. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Apprécia Drake. Voilà donc toute l'histoire. Il y a environ vingt ans, Damon est tombé fou amoureux d'une jeune Moldue. Elle s'appelait Miranda. Belle, impétueuse, courageuse et surtout, forte mentalement. Elle avait vraiment tout pour plaire. Seulement voilà, cette humaine, et Moldue qui plus est, était déjà mariée à un homme et avait un enfant de lui. Je te dirais son nom plus tard, tu vas trouver ça très intéressant, j'en suis sûr. Bref, toujours est-il qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Et elle, elle a finit par l'aimer aussi; ils se sont vus quelques temps et bien sûr, intelligente comme elle l'était, elle a fini par deviner ce qu'il était. Elle ne l'a pourtant pas rejeté. Elle l'a aimé encore plus, même. Seulement c'est là que je suis intervenu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au summum de son pouvoir. Nous avions besoin de tous les vampires pour survivre, comme nous ne voulions ni le rejoindre, ni rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix. Seulement voilà, mon cher fils ne voyait pas les choses comme ça: il à refusé de venir avec nous. Il disait qu'il devait rester auprès de la Moldue qu'il aimait, qu'il devait veiller sur elle parce que son enfant était une sorcière, une Sang-de-Bourbe, et que ça attirerait probablement Voldemort et ses partisans. Pour qu'il accepte de la quitter, je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule solution: qu'elle le rejette. Oh, bien sûr, ça n'a pas été facile. Ils s'aimaient tellement tous les deux. J'ai pataugé pendant des mois et j'ai bien cru qu'ils seraient plus forts que moi. Et pourtant, j'ai trouvé un moyen. J'ai tout simplement fait saigner l'enfant de la Moldue après avoir assoiffé Damon. Il a mordu l'enfant, il s'est nourri d'elle. La Moldue est arrivée sur ces entrefaites et elle l'a chassé à tout jamais.

-Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça? Demanda Bianca, un peu perdue.

-Laisse moi te poser quelques questions, Bianca de mon cœur. Fit Drake avec un sourire cruel. Comment s'appelle ta mère? Quelle a été la Sang-de-Bourbe qui s'est faite mordre à l'époque où Lord Voldemort était au comble de sa puissance, juste avant que le jeune Monsieur Potter ne nous débarrasse de lui la première fois? Et qui a survécu à cette morsure?

Bianca pâlit: sa mère, et celle d'Hermione, s'appelait Miranda. Et elle-même était la seule à avoir survécu à une morsure de vampire sans être complètement transformée. Grâce à Dumbledore.

Drake s'approcha d'elle, un sourire triomphant ornant son visage:

-Si tu doutes encore, je peux te donner le nom du mari de Miranda la Moldue que Damon a tant aimée et qu'il aime encore aujourd'hui… Il s'appelait Jean… Jean Granger. Asséna le vieux vampire


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24:

Damon était avec Hermione et Drago. Tous les trois fouillaient la forêt à la recherche de Drake. Ils avaient renvoyés Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna à Poudlard pour qu'ils puissent dormir. Soudain, une odeur familière parvint aux narines de Damon. Il sourit:

-Revoilà Bianca. Annonça-t-il

Il se tourna vers la provenance de l'odeur et resta pétrifié sur place, ainsi qu'Hermione: ce n'était pas Bianca qui se tenait devant eux mais Miranda Granger, la mère de Bianca et Hermione. Elle semblait hypnotisée. La sorcière fronça les sourcils:

-Maman? S'étonna-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à Poudlard? Interrogea-t-elle

-Elle est venue sur mon ordre. Annonça tout à coup la voix de Drake

Le père de Damon apparut tout à coup près de la mère des sœurs Granger. Hermione serra les poings:

-Laissez ma mère tranquille! Ordonna-t-elle

Bianca apparut à son tour, un peu à l'écart, ni du côté de sa sœur, ni de celui de Drake. Elle fixait le sol. Damon fit de même dès qu'il la vit. D'autres vampires apparurent, encerclant Drago, Hermione et Damon. Drake les regarda:

-Le nouveau vampire et la sorcière, cette histoire ne vous concerne pas. Asséna-t-il. Sortez du cercle s'il vous plait.

Étonnés, Drago et Hermione obéirent. Drake se saisit du bras de Miranda. Damon serra les mâchoires et les poings, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder vers Miranda. Mais Drake savait comment faire obliger son fils à révéler son secret. Il tordit le poignet de la Moldue. Elle cria, semblant tout à coup se réveiller de sa transe. Damon se précipita vers elle et projeta son père à quelques mètres. Miranda leva ses yeux emplis de larmes vers lui avant d'enlacer son cou en pleurant:

-Damon… murmura-t-elle. J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir. J'ai tellement peur…

-Calme-toi, Miranda. Dit doucement le vampire en caressant les cheveux de la femme. Tout va bien. Je ne le laisserais pas te faire de mal. Assura-t-il.

-Damon, il m'a transformée. Sanglota Miranda.

Le vampire resserra son étreinte sur l'ex-Moldue, oubliant totalement Bianca. Il pouvait enfin être librement avec Miranda si elle était devenue une vampire. Bianca s'approcha de Drake, le regard éteint.

-Tu avais raison. Admit-elle simplement à mi-voix.

Le vieux vampire se releva agilement et fit face à Bianca:

-Je t'avais pourtant prévenue, Bianca de mon cœur. Railla-t-il. Ton précieux Damon en aime une autre. Et pas n'importe qui. Ta mère, rien que ça.

Miranda se tourna vers Bianca, la détaillant avec stupeur:

-Bianca? Interrogea-t-elle. Est-ce que c'est toi ma chérie?

La jeune vampire ne regarda même pas sa mère:

-Tu m'as abandonnée autrefois et maintenant, tu me prends mon seul et unique amour. Et tu oses encore m'appeler ta chérie? C'est grotesque! Asséna Bianca avec méchanceté

Hermione regarda tour à tour sa mère, qui semblait étonnée, Damon, qui semblait anéantit et Bianca, qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

-De quoi vous parlez? Demanda-t-elle fébrilement

-Miranda et Damon étaient ensemble avant ta naissance. Répondit Bianca d'une voix profondément triste. C'est à cause de Damon que je suis à moitié vampire. La raison pour laquelle il était avec moi… c'était tout simplement parce que je lui faisais penser à Miranda. Il l'aime encore. Moi, je n'étais qu'un substitut…

-C'est faux! Protesta le vampire concerné. J'aimais Miranda, oui, c'est vrai. Mais plus maintenant! Je t'aime!

-Mensonges! S'écria Bianca en regardant Damon, les larmes aux yeux.

Le vampire se tut immédiatement, pétrifié, et Bianca esquissa un pauvre sourire triste tandis que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues:

-Mensonges. Répéta-t-elle tout doucement. Tu n'as jamais cessé de l'aimer. Et tu ne peux pas me mentir. Pas avec les pouvoirs dont je dispose. C'était elle que tu aimais à travers moi. Tu ne m'as jamais vue que comme sa fille. Toutes ces années, tu savais que tu ne pouvais pas être avec elle alors tu restais avec moi. Mais maintenant qu'elle est devenue l'une des nôtres, tu n'as plus ce problème. Elle et toi, vous allez pouvoir aller vivre tranquillement. Elle, au moins, elle ne te causera aucun problème.

-Mais… et toi dans tout ça? Demanda Miranda, inquiète

Bianca ricana:

-Moi? Demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Eh bien, je vais jouer les pauvres idiotes jusqu'au bout. Drago, tu n'auras plus à m'obéir. Jamais. Commença Bianca. Hermione, j'espère que tu arriveras à vivre avec Drago tel qu'il est à présent, c'est un homme bien. Miranda, Damon… j'espère vraiment que vous serez heureux ensemble.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Demanda Damon à mi-voix, paralysé par la peur

-La seule chose que je puisse faire. Répondit tristement Bianca

Elle se tourna vers Drake:

-Un marché est un marché. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Dit-elle

Drake sourit:

-Tu as raison, tu as gagné. Admit-il. Miranda, je te rend ta liberté. Tu n'as désormais plus de maître. Annonça Drake en claquant des doigts

Des chaines apparurent aux poignets de Bianca, la ligotant, les mains devant elle:

-Quant à toi, tu es à moi. Se réjouit Drake

-Bianca, non! S'écria Damon, tentant de rejoindre son père et la jeune vampire

Il fut stoppé par Miranda qui le rattrapa par la main. Il la regarda, étonné: elle semblait triste:

-Reste avec moi. Demanda-t-elle doucement

Damon la contempla, horrifié, avant de se tourner vers Bianca qui refusait de le regarder.

-Bianca, ne fais pas ça. Je t'en prie. Implora-t-il

Drake se tourna vers son fils, triomphant:

-Je t'avais prévenu Damon; tu ne peux pas avoir les deux. Tu ne pouvais pas faire un choix, Bianca l'a fait pour toi…

Soudain, un pieux de bois traversa la poitrine de Drake. Tous virent avec étonnement les vampires encerclant Damon et Miranda se transformer en poussière. Drake poussa un hurlement sauvage:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il rageusement à Bianca

-Je met fin à toutes tes combines de dégénéré! Répondit froidement Bianca. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais être ton esclave à vie? Je préfèrerais encore mourir!

Drake s'écroula au sol. Il adressa un regard amusé à Bianca:

-Tu viens de te condamner. Fit-il remarquer

-Je le sais. Confirma Bianca

Drake expira, se transformant en un tas de poussière, et une tache de sang apparut sur le haut de Bianca. Elle s'écroula à son tour. Drago et Damon s'approchèrent d'elle à vitesse vampirique. Damon soutint sa tête en pleurant:

-Non… Je t'en prie, Bianca, ne me laisse pas… implora-t-il. Bianca…

La vampire lui adressa un regard vide:

-Sois heureux avec elle et veille sur Drago et Hermione. Murmura-t-elle avant d'expirer

Damon posa son front contre celui de la vampire, atterré.

-BIANCA! Hurla-t-il, fou de désespoir


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25:

Hermione approcha aussi vite qu'elle le put. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Sa sœur aîné était morte. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de son corps et pleura. Sa mère s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules en un geste de réconfort. Soudain, la colère l'emporta sur la tristesse. Hermione se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte de sa mère. Il commença à pleuvoir de fines gouttes. La sorcière se releva et se jeta sur Damon, le plaquant au sol, furieuse:

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute! S'écria-t-elle en le frappant au visage. Comment t'as pu jouer avec Bianca? Tu disais que tu l'aimais! Tu disais qu'elle était ton âme sœur! Comment t'as pu faire ça à ma sœur!

Damon ne se défendait pas. Miranda approcha de sa fille cadette:

-Hermione, arrête. Commanda-t-elle

La sorcière se releva, encore plus furieuse:

-C'est de ta faute aussi tout ça! Hurla-t-elle. Tu as tué ta propre fille! Tu as tué ma sœur!

Elle allait se jeter sur sa mère mais Drago l'intercepta. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra tout contre lui. Hermione et lui pleuraient.

-Ils ont tué ma sœur! Sanglota Hermione. Il disait qu'il l'aimait! Il l'a tuée!

Drago ne trouva rien à répondre: il était aussi choqué que sa petite amie. Au fil du temps, Bianca était devenue comme sa grande sœur. Et Damon comme un frère. Que ce frère les ait tous trahis lui était douloureux. Presque autant que la mort de Bianca. Avant même que Drago et Hermione s'en rendent compte, Damon et Miranda avaient disparus. Ils allèrent tous les deux s'abriter chez Hagrid dès qu'Hermione arrêta de pleurer, Drago portant le corps de Bianca. Quand Hagrid vit le corps, il pâlit et se hâta de les faire entrer. Drago posa Bianca sur la table avec délicatesse:

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien? S'inquiéta le demi-géant. J'ai entendu un cri…

-Elle est morte, Hagrid. Répondit Hermione, le gorge nouée par le chagrin

Le demi-géant nia, les yeux soudainement embués:

-Non… Non, c'est impossible. Vous devez vous tromper. Bianca est l'un des vampires les plus puissants. Elle ne peut pas juste mourir comme ça!

Drago se chargea de lui raconter toute l'histoire pendant que Hermione envoyait un Patronus à ses amis pour les prévenir. Ils arrivèrent tous ensemble, y compris le professeur Mac Gonagall. Elle entra chez Hagrid et se figea quand elle vit le corps de Bianca.

-C'est impossible. Murmura-t-elle

Elle s'approcha lentement et observa la jeune vampire. Elle semblait bel et bien morte. Tout à coup, Bianca prit une grande inspiration en ouvrant les yeux et elle s'assit brusquement, manquant de provoquer une crise cardiaque à tout le monde. Le professeur Mac Gonagall se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises de Hagrid, pâle:

-Par Merlin… Par Merlin… ne cessait-elle de répéter

-Bianca! Tu es vivante! Se réjouit Hermione en lui sautant au coup

La vampire sembla étonnée, complètement perdue:

-Je suis vivante? S'étonna-t-elle à mi-voix. Pourquoi?

Hermione lui fila tout à coup de petits coups de poings sur l'épaule tout en pleurant:

-Pourquoi tu demandes? Espèce de dingue! J'ai cru que tu étais morte! Je te déteste tu entends! Si jamais tu t'amuses à me refaire un coup comme ça, je te promet que c'est moi qui te tuerais!

-Hey, du calme, ça fait mal! Protesta Bianca en écartant sa sœur

Tous la regardèrent avec étonnement:

-Ca fait mal? S'étonna Drago. Mais tu ne sens pas ses coups…

-Vins voir par là. Demanda Bianca

Drago s'exécuta et elle le frappa sur l'épaule, lui arrachant un cri de douleur:

-Mais ça va pas non! S'indigna-t-il

-Ben quoi, tu ne sens pas mes coups. Riposta Bianca avant de lui tirer la langue

Drago éclata de rire, comme tous les autres dans la maison de Hagrid. Le demi-géant prit Bianca dans ses bras, l'étouffant à moitié:

-Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas mourir! S'enthousiasma-t-il. Je le savais!

-Je ne comprend pas comment c'est possible. Admit la vampire. En tuant le maître d'un vampire, on tue aussi tous ses vampires. Et j'étais devenue l'un des siens. Comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas morte?

-Peut-être à cause de ta partie humaine. Suggéra Ginny

Bianca sembla pensive quelques instants puis elle fronça les sourcils:

-Dans ce cas, je suis bien plus étrange que je croyais. Fit-elle.

Hermione éclata de rire devant l'air préoccupé de sa sœur et lui sauta à nouveau au cou:

-Tu es étrange. Confirma-t-elle gaiement. Mais du moment que tu es une étrangeté vivante, c'est pas grave!

Bianca eut un petit sourire puis elle se rappela tout à coup de Miranda et de Damon. Elle perdit son sourire et toute joie quitta son regard.

-Où sont-ils? Demanda-t-elle

-De qui parles-tu? S'enquit Neville

-Damon et notre mère. Répondit Hermione avec dégoût.

-On ne sait pas où ils sont allés. On ne les a même pas vus partir. Avoua Drago

Bianca fixa le sol d'un air absent:

-Très bien… approuva-t-elle doucement

-Très bien? S'indigna Hermione. Ça n'a rien de très bien! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Bianca? Tu devrais être folle de rage, promettre de les tuer tous les deux de tes crocs, comme d'habitude! Au lieu de ça, tu restes là à approuver ce qu'ils ont fait?

La vampire adressa un petit sourire triste à sa sœur cadette:

-Damon était l'amour de ma vie Hermione. Dit-elle. S'il en aime une autre, je ne peux rien y faire. Je ne peux pas le tuer lui, ni tuer notre mère. Ça ne servirait à rien que je m'énerve contre eux et, franchement, je n'en ai pas la force.

-Je ne te comprend pas. Avoua Harry, un peu perdu. Tu aimais Damon, non?

-Bien sûr. Je l'aime toujours. Mais s'il aime une autre femme, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse? Demanda-t-elle. L'amour n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut forcer.

-Quand tu aimes réellement une personne, tu veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse, que ça soit avec ou sans toi. Tu penses d'abord à elle. C'est ta priorité. Compléta Luna d'une voix rêveuse

-Exactement. Approuva Bianca.

-Alors tu ne vas même pas tenter de le récupérer? Demanda Ginny

-Non. Répondit la vampire en baissant les yeux

Soudain, la porte de la maison de Hagrid s'ouvrit violemment…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26:

Soudain, la porte de la maison de Hagrid s'ouvrit violemment. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la maison du demi-géant se tournèrent vers la porte: Miranda se tenait sur le pas de la porte, l'air complètement paniquée. Quand elle vit Bianca assise qui la regardait avec agacement, elle fit de grands yeux écarquillés:

-Bianca, tu es en vie? S'étonna l'ex Moldue

-Sans blague? J'avais pas remarqué. Répondit la vampire avec amertume.

-Comment ça se fait? Demanda Miranda

-On ne sait pas. Admit Harry

-Pourquoi t'es là? Demanda Hermione en fusillant sa mère du regard. T'as pas autre chose à faire?

Miranda sembla soudain se rappeler la raison de son intrusion dans la maison du garde chasse:

-C'est Damon, il a perdu la tête! Il dit qu'il ne veut plus vivre, que ça ne sert plus à rien d'exister. Il n'arrête pas de dire que c'est de sa faute si Bianca est morte… Enfin, si elle a failli mourir. Corrigea la vampire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire? Demanda Bianca. Il va s'exposer au soleil?

-Je ne sais pas. Admit Miranda. Il est soudainement parti. Je ne sais pas où il est allé. Bianca, il faut que tu m'aides!

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises. Grommela la vampire

Elle se leva de la table et regarda Drago:

-Tu vas venir avec moi, on ira plus vite tous les deux. Asséna-t-elle. Les autres, vous allez chercher avec Miranda.

-Compris. Assura Ron

-Allons-y. dit Bianca à Drago

Le nouveau vampire hocha la tête. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione et lui et Bianca disparurent sous les regards hébétés de Miranda et des autres:

-Ils sont rapides… fit Miranda

-On devrait y aller. Suggéra Ginny

Hagrid prit son arbalète:

-Allons-y. Approuva-t-il

Les sorciers, les demi géant et la mère des sœurs Granger partirent vers la forêt Interdite. Hermione trébucha sur une racine et Miranda la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe. Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère avec dégoût:

-Lâche-moi! Dit-elle sèchement

Miranda sembla triste:

-Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en veux autant? Demanda-t-elle

-Pourquoi? Explosa la sorcière. Va savoir! Peut-être parce que tu as trompé papa! Ou alors parce que tu as lâchement abandonné Bianca! Ou peut-être parce que tu lui as volé l'amour de sa vie! Tu n'avais pas le droit de revenir voir Damon! Tu n'avais pas le droit de tromper papa! Et surtout, t'avais pas le droit d'abandonner Bianca! C'est à cause de toi qu'elle a été transformée! À cause de toi que ma propre sœur a été élevée loin de moi! Tout est de ta faute! Sans toi, Bianca aurait eu une vie normale! Sans toi, on se porterait tous beaucoup mieux!

Miranda baissa la tête, les joues ruisselantes de larmes:

-Je voulais juste être avec celui que j'aimais… murmura-t-elle

-Alors il fallait quitter papa! S'insurgea Hermione. Comment t'as pu le tromper? Comment t'as pu le regarder en face quand Bianca a été transformée?

-Il m'a pardonné. Avoua la vampire

Hermione la toisa avec haine:

-Moi je ne te le pardonnerais pas. Asséna-t-elle. Ce que tu as fait est inexcusable!

-Hermione, tu t'énerveras sur ta mère un peu plus tard. Lança Ron un peu plus loin.

-Pour une fois, Ron a raison. Il faut retrouver Damon au plus vite. L'aube approche. Annonça Luna

-Comment ça « pour une fois »? Grommela Ron

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de rejoindre ses amis.

Drago et Bianca étaient près du lac. Damon se trouvait sur l'autre rive. Bianca regarda son vampire:

-Tu vas aller retrouver les autres dans la forêt. Et demande à Miranda de venir. Ordonna-t-elle

Drago opina et il disparut. Bianca regarda Damon un moment avant d'avancer vers lui. Il avait les yeux fermés, semblant attendre quelque chose. Son visage exprimait une tristesse et un désespoir infinis. Bianca s'adossa nonchalamment à un rocher, les mains dans les poches:

-Si tu attends le soleil pour te suicider, laisse moi te dire que tu me déçois beaucoup. Lâcha-t-elle avec le plus de détachement possible

Damon se tourna vers elle, les yeux baignés de larmes:

-Tu es une manifestation de mon esprit. Signala-t-il, comme torturé. Je veux juste te rejoindre.

Bianca eut un rictus:

-Ah oui? Et tu laisserais Miranda derrière? Comme ça, elle se suiciderait à son tour et ça ferait trois morts pour rien. Railla-t-elle sans regarder le vampire

Damon soupira et il se retourna vers le lac:

-Tu te rappelles de la première fois qu'on s'est promenés dans le parc? Demanda-t-il

-Si toi, tu t'en rappelles, oui. Puisque je ne suis qu'une manifestation de ton esprit. Répliqua Bianca, agacée

Damon eut un sourire en coin:

-Bien sûr. Murmura-t-il. Je t'avais dit ce soir là que je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un comme toi. Que c'était la première fois que j'aimais autant quelqu'un… Mais tu ne m'as pas pris au sérieux. Tu refusais d'y croire.

-Et j'avais raison. Tu aimes plus Miranda que moi. Répondit froidement la vampire

Damon eut un ricanement sombre:

-Ouais. Moi aussi, c'était ce que je croyais… admit-il. Mais en fait, c'est toi que j'aime. Miranda fait partie de mon passé. Toi, tu es mon présent et mon avenir… Enfin, pour l'avenir, disons que ça sera dans une autre vie…

-Tu es ridicule. Lâcha Bianca

Damon lui adressa un regard en coin:

-C'est aussi ce que je pense. Admit-il. J'ai cru, pendant des années, que tu n'étais qu'un substitut à Miranda. Que c'était elle que j'aimais à travers toi. Je croyais tenir une promesse que je lui avais faite en te protégeant. Mais en fait, c'était toi que j'aimais. Depuis le début, c'est toi.

Bianca ne répondit pas. Damon se cacha le visage dans les mains:

-J'aurais tant aimé te le dire. Murmura-t-il. Si tu savais comme je regrette.

-Le regret n'apporte rien. Répondit froidement Bianca. Maintenant, retourne dans la forêt. Le soleil est en train de se lever.

Damon se redressa:

-Non. Je veux venir avec toi. Ça ne sert à rien de vivre si tu n'es plus là. Décréta-t-il

Bianca soupira puis elle se posta devant Damon, plongeant son regard dans celui du vampire:

-Damon, je ne suis pas morte. Annonça-t-elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne suis pas morte. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. La seule coupable, c'est Miranda. Toi, tu n'as fait que me tromper effrontément durant des années. Maintenant, va dans la forêt.

Le vampire regarda Bianca avec tristesse:

-J'aimerais tellement que ce soit réel. Avoua-t-il

Miranda apparut soudain à quelques pas des deux vampires:

-Damon! Ne fais pas ça! Cria-t-elle

Le vampire sursauta et il se tourna vers la nouvelle vampire:

-Miranda? S'étonna-t-il

-Ne reste pas là! Le soleil va se lever d'un instant à l'autre! Bianca est vraiment vivante! Assura Miranda

Damon reporta son regard vers la vampire, complètement déboussolé. Lentement, il leva la main et effleura la joue de Bianca. La vampire ferma les yeux à ce contact et elle pressa sa joue contre la paume de Damon. Le regard de celui-ci s'emplit de larmes et il prit Bianca dans ses bras tout en pleurant. Bianca lui rendit son étreinte sous le regard douloureux de Miranda.

-J'ai cru t'avoir perdue pour toujours. Confia Damon dans un souffle

-Ca a été le cas. Confirma Bianca

-Je suis désolé Bianca. S'excusa le vampire en la regardant dans les yeux. Je suis terriblement désolé. Je ne voulais pas qu'une telle chose se produise. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

Bianca lui caressa doucement la joue:

-Il faut aller dans la forêt. On discutera là-bas. Dit-elle

Damon acquiesça et ils allèrent tous les trois vers la forêt interdite, Damon ne lâchant pas la main de Bianca. Mais avant qu'ils arrivent à la forêt, ils furent stoppés…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27: Début de vengeance

Damon acquiesça et ils allèrent tous les trois vers la forêt interdite, Damon ne lâchant pas la main de Bianca. Mais avant qu'ils arrivent à la forêt, ils furent stoppés: Drago et Hermione se tenaient face à eux ainsi qu'un autre vampire que Bianca et Damon reconnurent aussitôt. Il s'appelait John et était le seul des vampires de la Forêt Interdite à avoir accepté Bianca. Il l'avait même pris sous sa protection lorsque Damon devait s'éloigner pour aller parler avec le directeur ou le Ministre de la Magie. Bianca fronça les sourcils:

-Johnny? Demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Le vampire en question lui sourit:

-Salut ma princesse. Sourit-il. Figure toi que je viens de croiser ce jeune couple. Quand je leur ai dit pourquoi je m'étais soudainement réveillé alors que le soleil allait bientôt se lever, à savoir que j'avais entendu un cri déchirant, ils m'ont expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais beaucoup que tu nous rejoigne par ici s'il te plait.

Intriguée, Bianca s'avança vers ses amis. John la prit brièvement dans ses bras, s'attirant un grondement de Damon. John sourit à Bianca:

-Va te mettre à l'abri avec ton vampire et ta sœur s'il te plait. Demanda-t-il. On vous rejoint tout de suite. Il faut que je parle à Damon.

Bianca hocha la tête et alla à l'abri des arbres suivie de Drago et Hermione. La sorcière se pencha vers sa sœur tandis que celle-ci regardait vers les deux vampires qui se faisaient face, faisant totalement abstraction de Miranda.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Chuchota Hermione

-Je crois que Damon va se faire casser la figure. Répondit Bianca de la même façon

-Bonne chose. Approuva Drago dans un grognement

Ils se turent tous les trois pour pouvoir entendre le dialogue des deux vampires qui commençait. John sourit à Damon avant de regarder Miranda:

-Alors, c'est elle. Fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. La mère de Bianca.

-Oui. Admit Damon sans regarder John

-Tu as bon goût, comme toujours Damon. Jaugea-t-il. Elle est belle, apparemment décidée à avoir ce qu'elle veut… continua-t-il en voyant Miranda prendre le bras de Damon

Le vampire se dégagea doucement, gêné:

-Miranda, s'il te plait… fit Damon

La vampire planta son regard dans celui de Damon en esquissant une moue contrite:

-Mais Damon, maintenant que tu as vu qu'elle était en vie, tu n'as plus à te sentir coupable. On peut partir maintenant. On est enfin ensemble, Damon. Susurra-t-elle

Le visage de John changea du tout au tout. Son regard se fit menaçant, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus mauvais. Il attrapa Miranda par la gorge et la souleva sans aucun effort, les canines pointant hors de sa bouche:

-C'est de votre fille que vous parlez. Si vous ne pensez pas un minimum à son bien-être, alors fichez le camp! Gronda-t-il. Parce que sinon, moi, je vais m'occuper de vous.

-John, lâche la! Ordonna Damon en agrippant le poignet du vampire en question

Celui-ci balança Damon contre un arbre de la forêt d'un revers de la main, furieux. Il lança Miranda dans le lac et se tourna vers Damon, furieux. Il le rattrapa en l'espace d'une poignée de millièmes de secondes et lui colla un formidable coup de poing qui le fit passer à travers toute une rangée d'arbres. Il alla à l'endroit où Damon avait atterrit, suivi à distance respectable de Bianca, Drago et Hermione dans les bras de ce dernier. John prit Damon par la gorge et le plaqua contre un arbre avec tellement de violence que des éclats de bois partirent de l'arbre.

-Tu avais promis de veiller sur elle. Gronda John. Ce n'est qu'à cette condition que je t'ai autorisé à être avec Bianca. Et toi, tu l'oublies dès que tu vois sa mère? Tu as osé me dire, en me regardant dans les yeux, que tu aimais Bianca! Tu m'as affirmé qu'elle serait mieux avec toi qu'avec moi en raison de mes gênes trafiqués par Voldemort! Tu te souviens?

-Je le pensais vraiment. Répondit Damon. Bianca aurait été en danger avec toi.

John le balança à nouveau contre un arbre avant de le rattraper par la gorge, furieux:

-Comment oses-tu dire une telle chose? S'écria-t-il. C'est à cause de toi qu'elle a été transformée! À cause de toi qu'elle est morte tout à l'heure! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin Damon? Tu veux qu'elle meure pour de bon? C'est ça?

-Bien sûr que non. Murmura Damon, le visage empreint de douleur

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux? C'est quoi Bianca pour toi? Un jouet? Questionna John

-Non. Répondit le chef du clan vampire. Je veux juste… Je veux juste être avec elle.

John eut un rictus mauvais. Il arma son poing:

-Dommage, je ne la laisserais pas refaire la même erreur. Gronda le vampire

Il était sur le point de frapper quand Bianca apparut soudain, attrapant son poing d'une main. John la regarda, plongeant son regard dans le sien:

-Arrêtes. Demanda Bianca. S'il te plait. Ne le frappe plus.

John soupira et relâcha Damon qui s'écroula lamentablement. Bianca ne lui adressa même pas un regard et John lui adressa un petit sourire triste:

-Nous ferions mieux de rentrer. Tu n'es plus à moitié humaine maintenant. Tu es entièrement vampire. Le soleil pourrait te tuer. Dit-il avec inquiétude

Bianca hocha la tête et se tourna vers Drago:

-On devrait tous rentrer. Dit-elle. Il faut que tu dormes Hermione. Tu as l'air épuisée. -Je vais la raccompagner. Annonça Drago

-Certainement pas! Protesta Hermione avec force.

Drago la regarda avec étonnement:

-Pourquoi? S'étonna-t-il

Bianca esquissa un sourire discret et Hermione planta son regard agacé dans celui de Drago:

-Tu n'es plus lié à Bianca, ça veut dire que tu ne partages plus son statut de mi-humaine, mi-vampire. Toi aussi tu pourrais mourir si tu venais. Expliqua Hermione

Drago soupira avant de poser son front contre celui de la jeune femme et de caresser sa joue avec une infinie douceur:

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il

Hermione répondit par un baiser et elle se tourna vers Damon, un éclat de fureur dans le regard:

-Je te pardonnerais jamais le mal que tu as fait à ma sœur. Asséna-t-elle froidement. Je vais faire des recherches et je trouverais le moyen de te faire souffrir malgré ton état de vampire. Crois moi, tu regretteras le jour où tu as fait tout ce mal à ma sœur. Gronda-t-elle, menaçante

Bianca esquissa à nouveau un sourire:

-Hermione est faite pour être un vampire. Dit-elle à voix basse

John approuva d'un hochement de tête et Hermione tourna les talons avec fierté avant de partir vers Poudlard. Drago la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive aux marches puis il s'en alla avec les autres dans le manoir qui était au cœur de la Forêt Interdite.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28: Revanche

Bianca, Drago et John étaient dans une salle du manoir, dans la Forêt Interdite. Ils attendaient patiemment que la nuit tombe. Comme Drago semblait plongé dans ses pensées, Bianca lui adressa un petit sourire:

-Un sou pour vos pensées. Dit-elle

Le jeune Malefoy sourit:

-Tu adoptes des expressions Moldues maintenant? Se moqua-t-il

-On dirait. Répondit Bianca, amusée. Tu pensais à ma sœur?

-Oui. Admit Drago. Je repensais à tout à l'heure, quand elle est retournée à Poudlard.

-Et? Insista Bianca

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle! Souffla Drago, comme impressionné. Elle est vraiment de Gryffondor, y a pas de doutes. Elle est fière, courageuse, décidée, obstinée, incroyablement belle et intelligente…

-Voilà qu'il fait son éloge maintenant! Railla John. Toi qui pestais contre elle il n'y a pas trois heures parce qu'elle t'avait tenu tête.

Drago lui adressa un sourire doux:

-J'y suis pour rien, j'arrive pas à rester fâché contre elle. Se défendit-il. En plus, elle a totalement accepté mon état de vampire. Elle me fait confiance à un tel point que ça me fait peur. Avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux. J'ai peur de la blesser. De

lui faire autant de mal que Damon…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et Bianca et John se rembrunirent. Tous les deux avaient compris la suite de la phrase. Drago ne voulait pas blesser Hermione comme Damon avait blessé et tué Bianca.

-Désolé. S'excusa Drago. Je ne voulais pas ramener ça sur le tapis…

-C'est rien. Assura Bianca en se laissant absorber par l'observation du tapis

-Bien sûr que c'est pas rien! Explosa tout à coup John en se levant vivement, faisant tomber sa chaise. Cette espèce d'enflure t'a tuée deux fois! Il t'a mentit pendant des années et t'a pris pour un substitut! Tu n'es pas ta mère, Bianca! Elle,

c'est juste une trainée qui est prête à tout pour avoir Damon! Tu vaux mille, cent mille fois plus qu'elle! Tu as tellement de valeur que tout l'or de Gringotts ne pourrait même pas t'acheter! Il ne t'a jamais mérité et il ne te méritera jamais!

Bianca esquissa un petit sourire puis elle eut un rire sans joie. Elle regarda John avec une expression à fendre le cœur:

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire ce que je sais déjà, Johnny. Fit-elle tristement. Mais ça me touche que tu t'emportes de cette façon. Je te remercie.

Le vampire soupira:

-T'es exaspérante! Fit-il, embarrassé

Bianca rit à nouveau:

-Je suis juste… en pleine dépression. Avoua-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes

Aussitôt, Drago et John se précipitèrent vers elle. Même si elle assurait qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pleurait, ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Tout à coup, John s'empara des lèvres de la jeune vampire. Elle

s'arrêta de pleurer, stupéfaite, tout comme Drago et Damon, qui venait d'entrer, attiré par la peine et les larmes de celle qu'il aimait. Tous étaient pétrifiés sauf John qui tentait d'approfondir le baiser. Étonnement, Bianca le laissa faire et lui

rendit son baiser. Quand enfin John se recula un peu, il essuya les larmes qui étaient restées figées sur le visage de Bianca. Celle-ci le regardait avec étonnement. John lui adressa un sourire timide:

-Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer. Admit-il. Pardon de m'être laissé emporter.

-C'est rien. Assura doucement la vampire

-C'est rien? Répéta Damon du seuil de la porte, la voix tremblante de rage

Tous se tournèrent vers lui avec stupeur: ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver. Drago eut aussitôt le réflexe de s'écarter du passage du chef des vampires de la Forêt Interdite. John, lui, se planta devant Bianca, bien décidé à la protéger. Mais

Damon n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Il était furieux qu'elle se soit laissée embrasser par un autre.

-Tu trouves que c'est rien? Ragea-t-il. Alors il suffit qu'un vampire passe et il peut t'embrasser sans problèmes? C'est ça?

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire! Gronda John

-Silence! Ordonna Damon. C'est à Bianca que je parle! Je ne veux pas t'entendre! Réponds moi Bianca! Est-ce qu'il suffit que je te tue pour qu'un autre me remplace?

Soudain, la jeune femme se leva, les yeux brillant d'un rouge sang, la fureur déformant son visage mais l'embellissant en même temps. John s'écarta de sa route et elle avança à pas mesurés vers Damon, sans le lâcher des yeux:

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire? Gronda-t-elle. Tu viens de me dire qu'après les deux morts que tu as causées, je devrais te dire merci et revenir à tes côtés? Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi? Hurla la vampire.

D'abord tu me tues, ensuite tu me prends comme substitut à ma mère, puis tu veux que je te pardonne pour des années et des années de mensonges? Tu n'espère quand même pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'es pas

assez stupide pour croire que je ne te ferais rien payer?

-J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Grommela Damon sans la regarder. Je t'ai dit que c'était toi que j'aimais finalement, pas Miranda.

-Finalement? S'étrangla Bianca. Mais est-ce que tu t'entends? On dirait que ça n'a pas d'importance pour toi! On dirait que le fait que tu aies mentit toutes ces années ne t'a pas dérangé!

Damon plaqua soudain Bianca contre le mur, la regardant dans les yeux:

-Tu crois quoi? Que je vais passer mon existence à m'excuser? Demanda-t-il. Je t'aime plus que tout. Quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses, je t'aimerais quand même! Tu peux me tromper avec qui tu veux, tu peux dire et faire ce que tu veux,

du moment que tu me laisses rester près de toi. Même si c'est en tant que serviteur, esclave ou chien, peu importe! Bien sûr que je sais que tu vas me faire payer ces mensonges au centuple! Je te connais assez pour savoir ça! Mais du

moment que je peux rester avec toi, je m'en fiche! Torture moi si tu estimes que je le mérite, mais surtout, ne m'oblige pas à ne plus te voir. Parce que si je ne peux plus être à tes côtés… alors tout ça n'aura servi à rien. Si je ne peux plus

être à tes côtés, je n'ai plus de raison d'exister Bianca. Avoua Damon

-Je ne veux plus de toi! Répondit sèchement Bianca

Damon la regarda, un désespoir total se reflétait dans son regard. Il s'écarta doucement d'elle avant de baisser les yeux:

-Très bien… murmura-t-il

Avant qu'il ait pu s'éloigner ou partir, Bianca se jeta contre lui et l'embrassa avec fièvre. Damon répondit au baiser comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça et Drago sortit en trainant John par le bras. Dans le couloir, le vampire le plus vieux hocha la

tête, exaspéré:

-Je me disais bien aussi, c'était trop beau. Grogna-t-il, amer

-Elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Répondit Drago, un peu déstabilisé. Elle l'aime trop. Même si elle va lui en faire baver pendant un moment, elle l'aime trop pour supporter d'être loin de lui. S'il avait choisi Miranda, elle se serait suicidée. Affirma-t-il

John le regarda du coin de l'œil:

-Tu es encore lié à elle, pas vrai? Demanda-t-il

-J'en ai l'impression. Admit le vampire le plus jeune en hochant la tête

John soupira:

-Et moi qui pensais que j'aurais enfin ma chance. Fit-il. C'est encore pas pour cette fois…

-Je crois que rien ne pourra les séparer tu sais. Avança Drago

John lui adressa un petit sourire:

-Je l'espère. Admit-il. Bianca sans Damon, ça donne… ben, tu as vu tout à l'heure. Une madeleine. Fit John, amusé. Bianca n'est elle-même que si elle est avec lui. Ils ne sont rien l'un sans l'autre. Il faudra bien que je m'y fasse.

-Je ne comprend pas. Finalement, tu aimes Bianca ou pas? Demanda le jeune vampire, déconcerté

-Bien sûr que je l'aime! Sourit John. Mais je l'aime quand elle est belle, dangereuse et amoureuse. Elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi. Et elle n'est dangereuse que quand Damon est en cause. Alors… je suis obligé d'aimer aussi Damon. Je les

aime tous les deux. C'est pour ça que j'espère que Damon en a fini avec ses conneries maintenant.

Drago hocha la tête et John se pencha légèrement pour regarder derrière un rideau avant d'esquisser un sourire réjouit:

-Il fait nuit. Tu ferais bien de rejoindre ta belle, obstinée et courageuse petite lionne. Conseilla le vampire

Drago sourit:

-Bonne idée. Admit-il avant de filer à grande vitesse vers l'orée de la Forêt Interdite


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29: Panique à bord

Quand Drago arriva à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, il vit que Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna étaient là. Il s'approcha, intrigué de voir autant de monde. C'est Hermione qui le vit la première. Elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant et

Drago ne put retenir un sourire: elle avait repris des couleurs grâce à des heures de sommeil, elle s'était fait un beau chignon et elle s'était parfumée. Drago avait senti son odeur si reconnaissable de vanille mélangée à l'odeur des livres de

la bibliothèque depuis un moment déjà quand il arriva près d'elle. La Gryffondore lui prit la main avec douceur et l'embrassa chastement. Drago sourit:

-Je vois que ma leçon a servi, tu restes prudente. Se réjouit-il

Hermione esquissa un petit sourire amusé:

-Je sais quand même me tenir devant mes amis, Drago. Signala-t-elle, rappelant au vampire qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment seuls

Le jeune vampire lui adressa un petit sourire discret pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris le message et il se tourna vers les autres:

-Salut! Lança-t-il gaiement

-Yo! Répondit gaiement Ginny. Alors, on n'a pas de vampires à chasser ce soir? Demanda la jeune sorcière.

-Pas à ma connaissance. Sourit Drago. Tout va bien. Damon et Bianca sont à nouveau ensemble, Miranda a disparu et John est incompréhensible. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Conclut-il

Harry lui sourit:

-C'est une bonne chose. Approuva-t-il. Ça commençait à s'agiter un peu trop ces derniers temps.

-Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Intervint la voix de John juste avant que celui-ci n'apparaisse devant les jeunes gens

Luna le regarda et lui adressa un sourire:

-Tiens, John Gilles Mickenovich. Dit-elle. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis que tu as proposé un voyage en Egypte à mon papa…

-Luna, comme tu as grandi depuis cet été. Se moqua John

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par: « Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite »? Demanda Neville, inquiet

-Il y a une petite chose que vous avez oublié et qui ne devrait pas tarder à se rappeler à nous, les vampires. Répondit le vampire le plus âgé. Est-ce que vous allez vous rappeler quoi seuls ou est-ce qu'il faut que je vous fasse un dessin?

-Le Ministère de la Magie. Réalisa soudain Hermione, les yeux écarquillés. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

-Ding! Nous avons une gagnante! Fit John avec enthousiasme. Non seulement ils ignorent ce qu'il s'est passé mais en plus, ils vont forcément savoir que c'est Damon qui avait transformé Bianca, et que celle-ci a à son tour transformer Drago.

Autrement dit, ils ont tous les deux rompu le traité qu'on avait avec le Ministère de la Magie. Conclusion?

-Ils vont vous chasser. Répondit Harry d'une voix sombre

-Ding! Deuxième gagnant! Lança John. C'est que vous êtes doués les petits! Continuez comme ça!

Drago lui adressa un grognement mécontent et John lui offrit un sourier d'excuse:

-Désolé mais savoir qu'on va bientôt se faire poursuivre par les Aurors du Ministère de la Magie, ça a tendance à me faire péter le peu de plombs qu'il me restent intacts. Admit-il

-On ne se laissera pas faire! Gronda Drago

-Cette fois, on a perdu. Répondit Bianca en apparaissant tout à coup avec Damon. On va devoir déménager.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par déménager? Demanda Ginny

-Quitter le Royaume-Uni. Répondit Bianca. Damon et moi venons d'en parler. Il existe une forêt en France où les nôtres sont acceptés. Les autres vampires iront sous le commandement de John.

Ce dernier sembla étonné:

-Vous m'avez fait chef des vampires de la Forêt Interdite? S'étrangla-t-il

-Oui. Confirma Bianca avec un sourire.

-Cool! Se réjouit John. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça! Merci.

-De rien. S'amusa Bianca.

-Et nous, on va où? Demanda Drago

Hermione et Bianca le regardèrent toutes les deux en même temps. Hermione avec inquiétude et Bianca avec étonnement:

-Tu ne restes pas ici? S'étonnèrent-elles d'une même voix

Drago esquissa une moue contrite:

-Je suis encore lié à toi, Bianca. Tu as du t'en rendre compte. Supposa-t-il

La jeune vampire hocha la tête avant d'aviser sa sœur avec inquiétude. Hermione ne quittait pas le sol du regard mais Bianca sentait qu'elle allait pleurer. Elle se tourna vers Damon:

-Et si on allait se promener? Proposa-t-elle

Celui-ci hocha la tête docilement et tous partirent, se dispersant dans le parc par petits groupes pour discuter. Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent seuls. Le vampire regarda sa petite amie qui s'obstinait à fixer le sol:

-Hermione? Appela-t-il

La jeune femme leva la main pour lui intimer le silence. Il se tut. Enfin, la jeune sorcière parla:

-Tu vas partir avec elle parce que le lien qui vous lie est trop fort pour supporter une absence et une distance trop longues, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle plus pour confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà que pour apprendre quelque chose

-Oui. Confirma Drago

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Hermione, je ne peux pas te demander de venir avec moi. Continua le jeune vampire avec tristesse. Ta vie, tes amis et ton travail sont ici. C'est normal que tu veuilles rester. Mais moi, je ne suis plus un sorcier. Sans Bianca, je ne serais pas

complet. Elle est mon maître. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Et puis, la seule chose qui me retient ici, c'est toi. Ma famille, mes amis… je ne vois plus personne tu sais. Il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi. Et si je reste avec toi ici, je vais te causer

plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. Je ne veux pas être une source d'ennuis pour toi…

-Transforme moi! L'interrompit tout à coup Hermione en le regardant dans les yeux


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapitre 30: Lumière ou Ténèbres, Hermione?_

_-Transforme moi! L'interrompit tout à coup Hermione en le regardant dans les yeux_

_-Quoi? S'étonna Drago_

_-Transforme moi! Répéta Hermione. _

_-T'es pas sérieuse? S'inquiéta le jeune vampire_

_Hermione fixa son regard, déterminée:_

_-Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse. Répondit-elle. Ma mère et Damon ont eu une histoire avant ma naissance, d'accord. Ma sœur est un vampire et elle a été transformée par l'ex de ma mère, d'accord. Tu es un vampire, d'accord. Tu es lié à Bianca, d'accord. Tous les vampires doivent partir avant de se faire massacrer, d'accord. Mais pas sans moi. Alors soit tu me transformes, soit je demande à un autre vampire de le faire. Et quitte à choisir, je préfère quand même être liée à toi plutôt qu'à un autre!_

_-Hermione, la transformation est quelque chose de très douloureux. Répondit Drago, inquiet. Une fois qu'on est transformés, c'est à vie… Ou plutôt, à non-vie. Pour toujours. Tu t'imagines, vivant sans cesse dans l'ombre, devant boire du sang pour survivre. Plus jamais de soleil, plus jamais! Toi, tu es une Gryffondore, tu es faite pour vivre dans la lumière. Les Ténèbres, c'est pas pour toi, Hermione. _

_La jeune sorcière le contempla quelques instants puis elle se détourna:_

_-Très bien, je vais aller demander à Damon. Vu qu'il a déjà transformé Bianca, il pourra faire pareil pour moi…_

_Drago la rattrapa par le poignet et la fit se tourner vers lui, furieux:_

_-Je t'interdis de faire ça! Gronda-t-il_

_Hermione lui décrocha un regard froid qui fit relâcher sa prise à Drago. Elle se rapprocha de lui:_

_-Ah oui? Tu m'interdis? Vraiment? Fit-elle, la colère gagnant ses yeux noisette. Laisse moi te dire une bonne chose, Drago Malefoy: tu n'as rien à m'interdire! Je fais ce que je veux, c'est la magie de la liberté!_

_-Si tu deviens vampire, tu pourras lui dire adieu, à ta liberté. Répliqua le jeune vampire_

_Hermione le fusilla du regard:_

_-Si tu ne veux pas de moi près de toi, autant que tu me le dises tout de suite. Dit-elle. _

_-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… grommela le vampire en baissant les yeux_

_-Drago, je vais te poser une question. Une seule. Et je veux que tu me répondes avec franchise. Je veux une vraie réponse, pas un détour!_

_-Pose ta question. Soupira Drago_

_-Est-ce que tu m'aimes oui ou non? Demanda Hermione_

_Le vampire sembla étonné et il regarda la sorcière dans les yeux:_

_-Mais… Bien sûr que je t'aime enfin! S'insurgea-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que je refuse de te transformer parce que je ne veux pas de toi? _

_-Précisément. Répondit la jeune fille_

_-C'est complètement idiot! Ça n'a rien à voir! S'emporta Drago. C'est parce que je t'aime que je ne veux pas te transformer! C'est…_

_Il ne put terminer sa phrase: Hermione prit sauvagement possession de ses lèvres, lui donnant un baiser sauvage. Étonné, Drago eut du mal à se retenir de percer sa peau si délicate de ses crocs. Alors qu'il répondait au baiser avec douceur, la peur de blesser Hermione le rendant prudent, la sorcière mordit violemment sa lèvre, aspirant le sang du vampire qui coulait de la blessure. Quand Drago comprit ce qu'elle faisait, il la repoussa. Hermione ne recula que de quelques pas et le vampire vit avec horreur qu'elle avait du sang plein le menton et sur son haut. _

_-Bianca! Cria-t-il, paniqué, tandis que sa lèvre cicatrisait déjà_

_La sœur aînée de Hermione apparut et se précipita vers sa sœur, la forçant à ouvrir la bouche. Elle eut un sourire amusé et la relâcha:_

_-Tu croyais arriver à la transformation en avalant aussi peu de son sang? Se moqua-t-elle_

_-Elle n'en a pas bu assez? Tu es sûre? Demanda Drago_

_-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Sourit Bianca. Elle est encore humaine._

_Hermione essuya son menton et défia sa sœur du regard:_

_-Si je me blesse suffisamment, tu me transformeras. Affirma-t-elle. Est-ce que tu vas attendre que je trouve un moyen de me suicider sans qu'on puisse me guérir immédiatement?_

_-Oh, tu es créative, je suis sûre que ça ne te prendrait pas très longtemps. Admit Bianca. Mais est-ce que tu es bien consciente de ce que te transformer signifierait? S'enquit la vampire avec sévérité. Ce n'est pas seulement le fait de boire du sang et de ne pas sortir au soleil sous peine de mourir qui fait de nous des vampires. Tu seras un danger pour tous les humains que tu croiseras. La soif te tiendra encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu la satisfasse de n'importe quelle façon. Tu ne pourras plus utiliser tes pouvoirs de sorcière. Adieu les sorts, la magie des sorciers. Le monde des vampires est celui des Ténèbres. Tu devras dire adieu à la lumière pour toujours. Est-ce que tu es vraiment capable de ça pour rester avec l'homme, ou plutôt le vampire, que tu aimes? Tu es consciente que s'il te transforme, tu seras liée à lui à jamais? _

_-Je sais tout ça. Affirma la sorcière. _

_-Et est-ce que tu sais aussi que tu vas terriblement manquer à tes amis? Demanda Bianca en tournant autour de sa sœur cadette. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, ainsi que le professeur Mac Gonagall, sans parler d'une personne que tu as certainement oubliée dans tes plans: papa._

_Hermione grimaça et Bianca continua:_

_-N'oublies pas qu'il est tout seul maintenant. Notre mère est une vampire, moi aussi… Il ne lui reste plus que toi. Tu es la seule personne de la famille qu'il lui reste. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire sans toi? Comment va-t-il réagir en apprenant que nous sommes toutes les trois devenues des monstres assoiffés de sang qui ne pouvons sortir que la nuit et qui appartenons aux Ténèbres jusqu'à ce qu'un pieu vienne se planter dans notre cœur? Comment va-t-il réagir en apprenant que toi, celle qu'il a élevée, aimée et choyée, tu as préféré te tourner vers les Ténèbres plutôt que de suivre le chemin tout tracé qui te menait droit vers la Lumière? Est-ce que tout ça entre en ligne de compte dans ton plan, petite sœur?_

_Hermione planta son regard dans celui de Bianca. Elle semblait triste:_

_-Je sais que ça va faire un choc à papa. Admit-elle. Et tu as raison, je n'avais pas pensé à lui._

_-Mais? S'enquit la vampire_

_-Mais je ne peux pas vivre loin de lui_. Répondit Hermione, des larmes perlant dans ses yeux. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, mais pas de vivre sans lui. Je l'aime Bianca. Comme toi, tu aimes Damon. Je sais que ce que je demande est égoïste. Je le sais parfaitement. Mais si je ne suis pas égoïste aujourd'hui, alors je ne pourrais plus jamais l'être. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir sans moi. Sanglota Hermione

Drago allait approcher de la sorcière pour la consoler mais Bianca abaissa son bras devant lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Elle observa sa sœur avec attention:

-Hermione, te rappelles-tu que l'amour est quelque chose de dangereux? Demanda-t-elle. J'en suis l'exemple vivant. Je suis morte deux fois pour Damon. Si un jour, tu venais à devoir te sacrifier pour Drago ou pire, s'il venait à se sacrifier pout toi, tu ne t'en relèverais pas. Pas après avoir goûté à un bout d'éternité avec lui. En tant que vampires, si l'un de vous meure, l'autre suivra automatiquement, à cause de votre amour. Est-ce que tu comprends? Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. Devenir vampire va encore augmenter l'intensité de tes sentiments pour Drago, tu ne pourras réellement plus te passer de lui, ni lui de toi. Vous ne formerez plus qu'un. Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

Hermione acquiesça doucement et Bianca laissa Drago aller la prendre dans ses bras en soupirant.


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapitre 31: divers avis donnés_

Hermione acquiesça doucement et Bianca laissa Drago aller la prendre dans ses bras en soupirant:

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors tu as raison: je n'ai pas le choix. Admit Bianca. Mais pas cette nuit. Nous ne partirons que dans quelques jours. Ta transformation aura lieu demain soir.

-D'accord. Approuva Hermione

-Cependant, je vais y mettre une petite condition… ajouta Bianca avec un sourire en coin

Hermione se tourna vers elle, lâchant Drago, les sourcils froncés:

-Quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas aimer ta condition. Fit-elle, méfiante

Bianca esquissa un sourire innocent:

-Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose. Assura-t-elle. Je veux juste que tu préviennes toi-même tes amis et papa.

-D'accord. Accepta Hermione

Bianca esquissa un petit sourire:

-Je veux que tu préviennes TOUS tes amis. Insista-t-elle

Hermione échangea un regard intrigué avec Drago puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle comprit de quoi voulait parler Bianca:

-Tu plaisantes? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche

-Non. Nia la vampire

Drago fronça les sourcils:

-Je peux savoir de qui vous parlez? S'enquit-il

-Victor. Grommela Hermione

-Victor qui? S'étonna Drago

-Le seul sorcier qu'Hermione connaisse qui est une célébrité et qui a les vampires en horreur. Si je te dis « joueur de Quidditch », tu vois de qui je parle? Demanda Bianca, amusée

-Krum? S'étonna le vampire. Victor Krum? C'est un ami à toi?

-Hum… disons que c'est plutôt une connaissance à Harry. Répondit la jeune sorcière, gênée

-En clair, c'est son ex. compléta Bianca en croisant les bras. Et il est toujours très attaché à elle. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que j'ai oublié de te prévenir, Hermione: Victor est à Londres. Il vient demain à Poudlard en visite officielle, puisqu'il est le nouveau directeur de Durmstrang.

-T'avais préparé ton coup depuis longtemps, avoue. Grogna Hermione

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit Bianca avec un sourire innocent. À tout à l'heure, Drago. Fit-elle avant de disparaître

Le vampire regarda Hermione, agacé:

-Tu es vraiment sortie avec Krum alors. Fit-il

-Plus ou moins. Admit-elle. Mais c'était il y a longtemps.

-Oui. Et il est toujours « très attaché » à toi. Railla Drago

Hermione le regarda, les sourcils froncés:

-Quoi? Tu es jaloux? Demanda-t-elle

Le vampire se détourna, agacé:

-Disons juste que je comprends parfaitement la réaction de Damon quand Weasmoche regarde Bianca avec un peu trop d'insistance. Répondit-il. J'aimerai mieux que tu ne t'approches pas de ce fichu joueur de Quidditch!

Hermione sourit:

-Si je me rappelle bien, tu en es un aussi. Fit-elle, amusée

-Rectification: j'en ai été un. Répondit le jeune home en se tournant vers elle. Et je n'ai jamais joué dans l'équipe bulgare ni gagné aucune coupe. Même pas celle des Quatre Maisons!

La jeune fille rit et alla se lover dans les bras de Drago, plongeant ses yeux chocolats dans ceux de son petit ami vampirique:

-Ne t'en fais pas. Il n'y a aucune chance que Victor me séduise. Assura-t-elle. C'est toi que j'aime Drago. Et dès demain, on sera ensemble pour toujours. C'est une bonne nouvelle, non?

Le vampire sembla inquiet et il serra un peu plus Hermione contre lui:

-La transformation est très douloureuse. Dit-il doucement. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres…

-C'est si tu pars sans moi que je vais souffrir. Répondit Hermione. S'il faut avoir un peu mal pour être sûre de rester avec toi à jamais, alors je m'en fiche!

Drago soupira:

-Tu es une vraie tête de mule. Fit-il tendrement

La Gryffondor sourit:

-C'est de famille. Assura-t-elle

Drago rit:

-Ça c'est certain. Approuva-t-il avant d'embrasser doucement Hermione

Le lendemain matin, quand Hermione se réveilla dans sa chambre à Poudlard, elle sourit: le soir même, elle allait être liée à Drago Malefoy pour toujours. Elle allait vivre avec lui et avec sa grande sœur. Bien sûr, Damon gâchait un peu le tableau. Elle lui en voulait encore beaucoup pour ce qu'il avait fait à Bianca. Mais dès le soir, elle aurait l'éternité pour lui faire payer son écart de conduite. La Gryffondor passa la journée avec ses amis à discuter tranquillement. Elle savait qu'ils allaient lui manquer. Et Poudlard aussi allait lui manquer. Mais elle voulait plus que tout être avec Drago. Elle avait fait un choix. Et elle avait la ferme intention de s'y tenir. Quand Victor arriva au château dans l'après-midi, Hermione et ses amis allèrent l'accueillir. Quand ils furent tous dans la salle des professeurs, seuls, Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire… commença-t-elle

Tous se tournèrent vers elle et Victor lui sourit:

-Que se passe-t-il, Herrrmione? Demanda-t-il

-Voilà heu… Vous savez que Drago et Bianca vont partir bientôt. Eh bien, je vais partir avec eux. Asséna-t-elle

Harry fronça les sourcils:

-Mais … une humaine risque gros en allant avec eux. Fit remarquer Ginny

-Je le sais Ginny. C'est pour ça que je ne serai plus humaine quand nous partirons. Dès ce soir en fait… avoua la jeune fille

Victor se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise, tandis que les autres gardaient les yeux écarquillés:

-Tu plaisantes? Ragea le bulgare. Tu vas te laisser morrrdrrre parr un vampirre?

-Oui. Confirma Hermione. C'est la seule façon de rester avec ma sœur et avec Drago.

-Tu as perdu l'esprrrit! S'emporta Victor

Luna sourit:

-C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Approuva-t-elle de sa vois rêveuse.

-Tu es aussi folle qu'Herrrmione! Rugit Victor. Personne ne devrait penser à des choses parrreilles!

-Heu… Victor, du calme. Fit Ginny.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry en quête de soutient mais le Survivant semblait abasourdi:

-Est-ce que tu as bien réfléchi aux conséquences? Demanda Ginny avec inquiétude.

-Oui. Assura la Gryffondore

-Hermione, tu sais qu'on est tes amis. Fit Neville, hésitant. Mais là… je ne sais pas. Tu sais, Drago n'a pas eu le choix. Et Bianca non plus. De tous, tu es la seule à avoir le choix. Mais il faut bien peser tous les ingrédients avant de les mettre dans le chaudron…

-Ce que Neville veut dire, c'est qu'aucun retour ne sera possible. Répondit paisiblement Luna

-Je le sais. Affirma la jeune fille. Écoutez, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez mais… je ne veux plus être séparée de ceux que j'aime. Bianca est ma sœur. Drago est mon petit ami. Je ne veux pas qu'ils partent sans moi.

-Et nous? Demanda Ron, les oreilles toutes rouges. Tu as pensé à nous? Non parce que je m'interroge. Tu dis que tu ne veux pas être séparée de ceux que tu aimes. Ça veut dire que tu ne nous aimes pas, c'est ça?

-Ron…

Le jeune homme la regarda, furieux:

-Passer toute l'éternité à boire du sang avec la fouine, c'est ce que tu veux? Au lieu de rester en vie, d'avoir des enfants, des amis… Au lieu des belles balades au soleil couchant, t'auras droit à la nuit dans une forêt sombre. Tu nous verras mourir les uns après les autres. Et toi, tu resteras toujours aussi belle et jeune. C'est ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il froidement

-Ron… J'aime Drago. Répondit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. Tu préfères me voir rester ici et être malheureuse toute ma vie?

-Moi, je pourrrrais te rrrendrrre heurrrreuse. Assura Victor

Hermione nia:

-Seul Drago le peut. Dit-elle doucement. C'est lui que j'aime.

-Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus rrien à nous dirre. Répondit Victor avant de sortir

Ron le suivit et referma la porte derrière lui. Hermione regarda Harry, implorante:

-Harry… Dis quelque chose. Supplia-t-elle

Le Survivant se leva et regarda Hermione dans les yeux un moment avant de sourire doucement:

-Tu l'aimes vraiment, pas vrai? Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

-Oui. Confirma la jeune femme, une larme coulant sur sa joue

Harry essuya la larme et prit Hermione dans ses bras:

-Alors fonce. Approuva Harry. Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens. Si Ginny était à la place de Drago et moi à la tienne, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde. Plutôt mourir que de la laisser partir.

Hermione opina et rendit son étreinte à Harry:

-Merci Harry. Fit-elle

Le sorcier s'écarta d'elle avec un sourire:

-Mais il faudra que tu reviennes de temps en temps, d'accord? Demanda-t-il

Hermione sourit et essuya ses larmes:

-Oui, bien sûr que je reviendrai. Assura-t-elle

Harry opina et Ginny prit Hermione dans ses bras à son tour tandis que Luna souriait:

-On dirait que le plan de Bianca se déroule à la perfection. Pensa-t-elle. Je suis heureuse pour eux.


End file.
